You were Never Broken
by Yanase Ange Hotori
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor, you just got into a matesprit with Eridan Ampora. But he's been kidnapped! You and your friends must save the stubborn, snarky, asshole of a troll. But will you get there in time is the question? Will Eridan still be the same after? This is alternate universe. They will still be trolls, be a OOC, and will attend school. And Kankri will shut the hell up.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Sollux Captor. Your matesprit, Eridan Ampora, was kidnapped. Now you and your friends have to save him.

But that's another story all together.

What you should tell is how you all ended up on Earth.

{Time skip- 5 years before the actual story}

The games finally ended, everyone is alive and well. Well almost everyone. You and your fellow trolls have been sent to the humans planet, Earth, as they call it.

The first thing you did when you got there, was hook up your computer. You couldn't live without it, you were a hacker, coder, whatever they call it on Earth. It was your life.

Then you contacted your morial, Karkat Vantas. You two thought you had flushed feelings for each other, but you found out after the game, you two were just pale. So you become morials, and so far it had been working for you two.

Third, you made sure that Mituna Captor, your dancestor, was living with you comfortably. Once he was taken care of, you fell asleep.

A year later, you had got a job in order to support you and Mituna. He did little things here and there to help you with money, but in the end, he couldn't help you. He needed to be taken care of himself, and you would do just that.

One day in particular, you took at nap around 12pm, while Mituna went out with his matesprit, Latula.

{Time skip again -7 hours later}

You woke up to the sound of a ping on your computer. You walk to it and sit down despite your body telling you to get some more sleep.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

CA: Hey Sol :)

TA: what the fuck do you want fiishdiick?

CA: Ouch. So mean. I just wwanted to knoww if you wwanted to hang out wwith me today.

Ugh. You couldn't fucking stand the bastard. But you had to admit, you had nothing to do. Karkat was busy with John Egbert, a human. So you decided to be a bother to the bastard.

Oh, did you mention how he is you kismesis?

Yep.

You two hated each other's guts, you wanted to kill him for all the shit he did during that game, and he wanted kill you for taking Feferi Peixes away. She was his morial, but FF left because taking care of him was too much work she said. And then you started getting red feelings for her.

And you perused them. Unlike Eridan.

TA: whatever Eriidan. ju2t tell me what tiime Ii should be there.

CA: OK. Can you meet me at my house, at lets say, it's 7 pm now, so at 7:30? Givve you thirty minutes to get ready. See you there Sol. :)

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceast trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

TA: yea, 2ee you there.

You turn away from your computer in favor of getting ready. When you exit out of your room, Mituna was sitting there, in the kitchen, eating the human equivalent to your mind honey on your planet. Just without the devastating effects.

"Tuna, don't eat two much or el2e you'll get 2iick. OK?" You say as you pass by him, he frowns and says with a pout,

"8u7, 17'5 g00d. 17'5 v3ry d3l1c10u5... V3ry 5w337..." You begin snickering and before long, you're full blown laughing. Mituna just pouts even more as you laugh as him.

"570p l4ugh1ng 47 m3! 17'5 n07 3v3n funny!"

"2orry. You ju2t looked 2o adorable eating the honey. Ii'm really 2orry about laughiing at you Tuna." You say guilty, you made him mad, even if it was a little. He waves his hand and says with a bright smile that it hurts your eyes,

"W3ll, y0u d0n't w4n7 70 83 l473 f0r y0ur d473 w17h 3r1d4n. 533 y0u l473r."

Shit!

You forgot all about Eridan. You run to put on your different colored shoes. One was black, and one was white. You grab your keys with your psionic powers, and yell good bye to Mituna.

{Time skip again-15 minutes later}

You just barely made it on time.

You were out of breath, and you knocked on his door. When Eridan did come out, you gasp, he didn't have on his usual hipster outfit.

He had on a black t-shirts with his Aquarius sign in the middle like your shirt. Under that, he had a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt. He wore black jeans, instead of his striped pants. And he didn't have his usual shoes either. He wore regular shoes, sneakers! And that hideous scarf was nowhere to be seen!

"Why the change of outfit2 Eriidan?" You say once you get over the shock. He guides you in to the living room. When you hear voices in the next room, you ask him.

"Oh, it's just Cro and Kankri. Pay them no mind. No, I'm serious, don't pay them no mind." He starts as you look back in the room.

"As to wwhy I changed my outfit, I figures it wwas time for a change. That outfit brings up nothing but bad memories." You hear him say as brought you a faygo. He sit there and opens his. He takes a sip and you nod at his logic. It becomes silent in the room.

"2o... What are we goiing two be doiing today?" You ask trying to break the unbearable silence.

"Wwell, do you wwant to go out to eat? I'll pay if that's the problem. We could go a restaurant, or McDonalds. Wwhich one do you wwant?" He says as he sets his faygo down. You grin and say showing your incredibly long canines,

"McDonald2 2ounds 2o good riight now. When are we leaviing?"

"Wwhenever you wwant."

"Let'2 go then. Ii need food or el2e Ii'm goiing two die." You say as you drag him out of the house.

When you got McDonalds, you order food that was enough to feed you. You didn't want to spend too much of his money. You know it's hard to get a job because of your race. The humans feared you.

When you walked to the table with the food, he asked in a concerned voice,

"Wwhy didn't you get more?"

"Becau2e Ii don't want two 2pend that much of your money. You need iit don't you?" You say confused, you thought he would he would happy you didn't spend so much.

"Dude. Cro wworks, Kankri does too. Wwe havve more than wwe need, you can go order more food. Go." He waves you off and you get back on line to get whatever you didn't get before.

{Time skip-2 hours later}

"Sol, you should go. It's getting late, and I don't wwant you walking home late." You hear him say. Then someone walks into the room, it's Kankri.

"9h, hell9 S9llux. H9w are y9u t9day? Has Eridan been g99d t9 y9u?" He says. You raise an eyebrow, it wasn't like him not to go on and on about useless ass triggers. Triggers in his words are:

" Triggers include 6ut likely will n9t 6e limited t9 class 9ppressi9n, culling culture and vi9lence against gru6s, lusus a6use, c9mplementary and anal9g9us hate speech, pail filling, slurries and 9ther c9ncupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, a6leist slurs, pr9lix dissertation..."

He never shuts up about them.

"Oh, hey Kankrii. And ye2, ED wa2 good two me today. He even treated me two diinner, whiich Ii needed." You say smiling at Eridan, which he just blushes and looks away.

"9h. 9k. That is g99d, it w9uld have 6een very triggering if he didn't treat y9u with care. And gods f9rbid s9me9ne gets triggered 6y y9ur 6ehavi9r, the they w9uld d9 s9mething very mean and-"

"Please Kanny, stop. It's too much to listen to you." Cronus appears behind Kankri effectively shutting him up, that is for now.

"Interrupting s9me9ne is extremely triggering! Y9u need t9 6e m9re aware 9f what y9ur saying! I feel highly triggered right n9w. Please refrain fr9m d9ing that again Cr9nus." He finishes, and your happy you don't have to hear anymore.

You look at Eridan and say with an uneven smile,

"You're on your own Eriidan. Ii'm ready two leave, Ii can't take Kankrii anymore. But Ii really had fun today and thank you."

You decide you can be nice just this one time.

You get up and pull Eridan to you. You brush your lips to his and he gasps. You pull him even closer and press your lips harder on his. He closes his eyes and your hand moves to rest on his fin.

When you pull away, you realize his lips fit against your perfectly. He looks dazed and smiles at you.

"Thanks for the kiss evven if you didn't mean nothing by it." He says and you chuckle,

"But we're ki2me2ii2e2. Iit'2 natural for u2 two kii22. But you kii22 niice Eriidan." His face flushes purple and he grin looking at you.

'He'2 2o adorable! How ii2 thii2 po22iible?! Ii ju2t want kii22 hiim forever and ever.'

You were taken out of thoughts by Kankri talking again.

"S9llux, didn't I say it was very triggering to see s9me9ne c9mmitting sexual acts? Why w9uld y9u d9 this t9 me? D9 y9u n9t kn9w h9w triggering it is?! Please refrain fr9m d9ing the same thing I t9ld Cr9-" You use your psionic powers to put him in another room, and lock it.

Thank goodness he stopped.

"Sol, wvill you be back any time soon?" Cronus turns to you and you sweat drop, he can be intimidating when he needed to be.

"Um, ye2. That ii2 Eriidan want2 me over." You say trying not to show your fear. He nods and walks away.

"So, if I invite you, you'll come?!" You see Eridan's eyes sparkling happily. You couldn't bring yourself to make him sad after what he did today, so you say,

"2ure. Ju2t me22age me on Pe2terchum. 2ee you later fiishdiick!" You walk out the door feeling happy, you got along with Eridan for a day!

Little do you know, this day marks the changes in the two of you...


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux's P.O.V.

You wake up to see your dancestor, Mituna Captor, in you face.

"Cod2. Good morning Miituna. Now get out of my face." You say as you push him off of you lightly. He just smiles and walks away.

You get up to check your computer, seeing no new messages, you go to eat some food. You pull out a box of cereal, and eat. You send a quick text to your matesprit, Eridan, saying,

"Good morning. How are you? We are 2iill on for later today riight?"

You set your phone down and sigh. Today was going to be a busy day because even though you have no clue why you decided to go red for the idiot, you wanted to make sure he knew he was loved even if you don't show it sometimes.

Ping! You hear your phone vibrate and you see a new message. You click on it and sigh.

"Good morning to you too Sol. :) I'm good, I wwas wwaiting to hear from you. And yes, wwe are still on for later today." Your matesprit at least had the right mind to respond to you. You quickly type a reply and smile.

Eridan Ampora had the same black hair all trolls had, but he added some purple into it. He had fins that were extremely sensitive, and he sported many golden rings on his fingers,

and was plain attractive.

He was flushed for you first and then the feelings grew from there. Then to make him even more irresistible, his associated zodiac sign was Aquarius. It fitted him perfectly, as he was the prince of the seadwellers. With Feferi Peixies being the princess.

You start to get ready and you see Mituna just sitting there, waiting.

"What do you want?" You say pissed. He simply just looks at you and smiles through his big bulky helmet. Your dancestor had strained his psionic powers too much to save the trolls, and suffered dearly for it. His dual personality got worse, and he was incoherent, well that was to anyone he didn't trust. He was also clumsy, but loved to skateboard with his matesprit, Latula, so he wore a bulky helmet.

You change out of the clothes you had been sleeping in, and put on a black shirt with your associated zodiac sign, the Gemini, in the middle. You put on your red and blue glasses to hide your red and blue eyes, and put on some black jeans with your blue and red converses.

You figure you looked decent, so you walk out the house to get some materials for your date.

Eridan's P.O.V.

You wake to see your dancestor, Cronus Ampora, looking at you smugly.

"Wwhat do you wwant?" You snarl out, tired and pissed. He smirks and says nothing.

"I said wwhat do you wwant?" You say again in hopes of getting a response. He just looks at you and walks away. You walk to your computer and see that no one has bothered you, yet again.

You quickly shower and put on your usual outfit. You style your hair with the purple gel, and walk out to hear Cronus ask you,

"Vwhat are your plans today? Vwill you be staying in, or should I leawve a key?" You just look at him with disgust as he lights up a cigarette.

"I am going out today." You start and he blinks,

"But. You can leavve a key if you like. That wwould be helpful." You finish staring at him. He pulls a key from his pocket and hands it to you. You grab it and walk away before he has something else to say to you.

You get some food to eat, and you hear your phone ring. Ping! You look and see a new message for your matesprit, Sollux Captor.

" Good morning. How are you? We are 2iill on for later today riight?" It read. You continue to eat, and then you reply back to him saying,

"Good morning two you two Sol. :) I'm good, wwaiting two hear from you. And yes, wwe are still on for later today." He responses quickly and you wait for him to pick you up.

You and Sollux have come a long way, at first the two of you were kismeses at first, then you were morials, and finally you became matesprits. You were flushed for him first, and you guess the feelings grew. He came to you for the proposition for being matesprits. You accepted because you wanted to be his matesprit for awhile now.

Anyway, you hear Cronus talking to Sollux's dancestor, Mituna Captor.

"Yeah, they're going on a date today. Isn't it just romantic?" You hear him say in the phone. You know that it's bad to eavesdrop on people, but you couldn't help it. You couldn't really make out what Mituna was saying, but by the looks of it, it made Cronus angry, because he started yelling in the phone.

You quickly move away so your head doesn't get chopped off, and wait. 'Sollux said he wwould be here by sevven. It's only two in the afternoon.' You thought, you had no way to pass the time so you texted you and Sollux's friend, Karkat Vantas.

"Hey Karkat. Wwhat are you doing right noww?" It read. You sat back and waited because you thought he wasn't going to text you back. You heard it.

Ping!

You pick up the phone and smile, at least someone wasn't ignoring you.

"HEY FUCKASS. I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND, I HEARD YOU AND SOL ARE GOING OUT TODAY. HAVE FUN." It read. You smile even more. If anyone was on your side in you Sollux's relationship, it was Karkat. He backed Sollux up on anything he needed. And taking you as a matesprit was no different.

You decided to take a nap because at the time it was only 3:30. And you had a whole 3 hours and a half before he would pick you up.

You wake up to the sight of Sollux kissing you passionately. You respond and pull away, smiling.

Hey, this is my first homestuck fanfic. So go easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux's P.O.V.

You go to Eridan's house and unlock the door using the key he gave you. You walk in and see him passed out on the couch. You smile and you feel your heart flutter at the sight.

"Wvell if it isn't Sollux. You're here to take him right?" Eridan's dancestor, Cronus Ampora. You nod and see him take another drag off his cigarette.

"Make sure he's home on time. He knowvs wvhen his curfewv is." He states discarding the used cigarette bud on the ground. He just walks away before you could say anything.

You shrug you shoulders and move to where Eridan was. You take in his appearance. His kissable gray lips, that adorable purple highlight in his black hair, his sensetive fins that you adore, and his new outfit that you tease him about constantly.

You kiss him to get him up. He wakes up and responds, and pulls away slightly. He smiles dazzlingly, and you gasp at his adorable purple eyes.

"Hey Sol. Is it time for you to pick me up?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He put on his glasses and fixes his hair again, seeing as his hair got messed while sleeping.

"Hey two you two. Are you ready two go? Ii've been ready to go 2iince 2ix." You say as you pull him to his feet.

"If I had knowwn that, I wwouldn't havve wwent to sleep. Howw wwas your morning?" He says as he gets up from the couch. He yawns, and gives you a peck on the cheek.

"My morning wa2 great. Ii had to prepare for toniight. You'll love what Ii have iin 2ore for you." You grab his hand and pull him out of the house.

Once you two got to your destination, you ushered him in. Inside was a whole restaurant, empty. You had rented it for today, and it had cost you about $300 for a night. You planned to make this a day he will never forget.

"Oh Sol," You hear Eridan swoon, "It's beautiful. Howw did you get this place empty?" He looked around and gasped.

It had one small table located in the middle of room, with candle lit. There were rose petals on the table, and yellow and purple cloths.

It was simply romantic.

He wrapped his hands around you neck and kisses you softly, conveying his feelings to you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, and respond. You twirl him around and he giggles.

"This is so romantic, howw did you so it?" He says after giggling. You simple raise an eyebrow, and smirk.

"Well, Ii have to make 2ure that my mate2priit iis happy. You are happy riight?" You smile sweetly and usher him to the table. You pour wine for both of you, and you take a sip.

"Sol, are you sure you should be drinking?" You hear Eridan say after you took a sip. You show your canines, and grin.

"Ii'm fiine, Ii can driink. We are goiing to have a fun tiime." You say with that cooky grin not falling from your face. He just looks uncertain, and says nothing us on the matter. You urge him to take a sip of his wine, which he does and his face flushes a light purple, and he drowns the whole cup.

"Wwhat is this Sol? It's good!" He states a little tipsy from the wine.

"Ii thiink iit's normal wiine. At lea2t Ii hope." You say feeling a little lightheaded yourself.

After you two drown at least 4 bottles of wine, you call a waiter to bring you some food.

"OK, what will you two be having?" The waiter asks,

you tell your order without stuttering too much, and he walks away.

"Oh Sol, I'm havving such a great time. But wwhat's the occasion?" He says after some time. You tap your fingers on the table nervously, and he says slightly concerned,

"Wwhat's wwrong Sol?" You shake you head and breathe out.

'Ii have to do thi2 now.' You thought with sudden courage.

"Eriidan, we've come long way. Fir2t we hated each other, then we became pale for each other, and fiinally, we are completely flu2hed each other. Ii want you be with me forever. Wiill you be miine?" You ramble out and hold a ring out to him with your face turning a bright yellow. His face brightens and you blush even more.

"Of course! I wwill alwways lovve you. After all, I'm the one wwho wwanted you first." He says and you see tears of happiness falling from his eyes. You reach across the table and wipe those purple tears, and kiss the back of his hand.

"But wwhat's the ring for?" He sniffles, and rises out of his seat. He sits on your lap, wrapping his hands around your neck. You rub noses with him and say with a loving smile,

"Human cu2tom. They wear riing2 to 2how that they belong to each other. Don't you liike the riing?"

He nods in understanding, he leans in and whispers in you ear,

"I lovve you Sol. I'll be yours forevver. So yes, I accept the ring." Your grin spreads even more on your face, and you kiss him softly. He responds and deepens the kiss, soon you're grabbing his scarf and kissing his neck. He moans and moves his neck to give you better access, his face flushed a dark purple.

'Thii2 fucking tea2e!' You thought hotly.

You growl possessively and bite down on his neck hard.

"S-sol!" He screams and his back arches under you. His hands goes to your to pull you in for a kiss, you bite his lips, and suck on his tongue. He moans into the kiss, and he grabs your shirt in an effort to pull you closer.

"Ahem. *cough*" The waiter says to bring you out of your matesprit. You both look at him and Eridan hops off your lap into the chair across from you.

"Your food." The waiter says placing the plate down. You two give you thanks and begin to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night was the best. You had so much fun with Sol that we forgot to tell your dancestors we would be late.

You stumble into you house at 4 am to see your dancestor looking at you crossed.

"Eridan Ampora! Wvhat time is your curfewv?!" Cronus bellows making you cringe at his might. You stumble to form a complete thought, and he screams again making you hurry up your thinking.

"12." You say slightly scared. He could be a force to reckon with when mad. He looks at you with anger flashing through his beautiful features.

"Exactly. Wvhat time is it novw?!" He bellows once more, you shrink into yourself to hopefully hide yourself.

But of course it only makes him angerier.

"Vwhat are you fucking hiding for?! It's your fault that you're being screamed at! You knovw that you're supposed to be home at 12! Wvhy are you JUST nowv wvalking in the door?!" He raises his hand, and you unconsciously flinch to avoid being hit. He seems to notice this, and puts his hand down.

"Gods. I'm so sorry if I scared you." You heard him say in a whisper, his eyes casted down. You look up with tears in your eyes, and sniffle.

"I'm sorry for wwalking late!" You sob out, you hate making him worry, it always leaves a sour feeling in your gut.

He looks at you with nothing but guilt showing. He moves to you, picks you up, and hugs you tightly. You hug him back, apologizing in your head over and over.

"Shit. I didn't mean to get like that. It's just that I wvas going crazy wvondering wvhere you wvas all this time! You didn't call, text, or even leawve me a message!" He explains quickly, his voice showing his true panic.

"You wwere wworied?" You ask, and he finally breaks down.

"Of course I wvas!" He cries, and you just stare. Your dancestor, Cronus was worried about you. You clear all the doubts out of you head, and hold him. He sobs and grips your shirt in a death grip. You mutter sorry over and over, trying to make up for causing him to worry.

At 7, after 2 hours of just sitting there holding him, you neither Cronus wanted to move, but you had to. Sollux would be over soon, and you didn't want to get the wrong idea.

"Cronus. We need to move." You say but get no response.

"Cronus?" You look down, and he's put cold, snoring lightly. You put him in my bed, because he doesn't like sleeping by himself.

'He really needs someone other than me and Kankri to take care of him. He should get a matesprit already.' You thought with a frown. He had feelings for Mituna, Sollux's dancestor, but Mituna is obviously in a matesprit with Latula. So he keeps his feelings to himself, and he suffers for it greatly.

You, Kankri, and Sol are the only ones who know this. Kankri knows because he confessed to Cronus, but was turned down. Even though Kankri was willing to become Mituna's substitute, Cronus didn't want to treat him unfairly. So they became friends with benefits you guess, when Cronus had an episode, Kankri would calm him down.

You hear the door bell and run down the stairs.

"Wwho?" You say as you fix yourself up, you had messed up you hair, but you had to look decent for Sol.

"Kankri." You blink, and open the door, to see Kankri looking very different from usual.

"Kankri wwhat's wwrong?" You ask slightly concerned.

Kankri, who was usually so neat and tidy, looks like a hot mess. His black hair was all over the place, his eyes were void of emotion and puffy, he looks as if he threw on what he has on.

He just looks at you and asks you in a tired voice,

"Where's Cr9nus?" You blink and usher him inside. You put on the kettle, seeing as he looks like he needs something to calm him down.

"I asked where is Cr9nus?" You hear say again as he sits down on the couch. You ignore him and race to your room. 'Should I really wwake him after him he barely got any sleep last night because of me? But Kankri looks like he needs him. I'll wwake him up and tell him that Kankri needs him.' You thought as you open the door and see him laying there, asleep.

"Cronus? Sorry to wwake you up, but Kankri is here and he looks like he needs you badly." You say as you shake him awake, it works and his eyes open slowly as if he is still processing what you said.

"Kankri?" You hear him grumble. You nod and he gets up.

"Wvhere is he nowv?" He yawns, you lead him downstairs where Kankri is sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Kankri, wvhat's vwrong baby?" He tries to get a reaction out of Kankri, but Kankri says nothing.

"Kankri?" Cronus says a little more urgent, and shakes Kankri hard.

"Cronus, wwhat are you doing?! You aren't supposed to do that!" You yell and try to stop him, he shot a look at you that clearly says, 'Stay the fuck out of this.'

You obey and step aside, unwillingly.

"Kankri, I need to you tell me wvhat's vwrong! Wve can't help if wve don't know what's wrong!" You hear Cronus yell, and Kankri just stares blankly at him.

"Cronus, something's seriously wwrong wwith him." You try to calm Cronus down, but Kankri finally decided to answer.

"I-I tried t9 tut9r Gamzee Maraka 6ecause he's failing every class, and I'm a student teacher wh9 can help him, 6-6ut when I walked int9 the classr99m, he was fighting my dancest9r, Karkat. Well I d9n't kn9w if it was Karkat's fault or Gamzee, 6ut when I tried t9 ask Karkat, he t9ld me I was a g99d f9r n9thing dancest9r wh9 c9uldn't get the man he l9ves, and I have n9 6usiness 69thering him, and I sh9uld just disappear and die.

S9 I ran 9ut after hearing that, and decided I w9uld g9 t9 y9u Cr9nus. I'm s9rry f9r intruding s9 early in the m9rning." He finishes, while crying once more. You knew he wasn't in the best of shape if he wasn't going on and on about triggers. Cronus rubs his back and you look at them, and say,

"Cronus, take him to bed. You twwo need it. I'll ask Sol if I can come a bit earlier than time, so calm him dowwn please. And Kankri," You say as you put on your overcoat, shoes, and move to turn off the kettle.

"Yes?"

"Try to ignore Karkat for a couple of days. Stay here if needed, and don't let him get to you. You're special to Cronus in your owwn wway, that beats the typical matesprit quadrant. So don't feel bad, he doesn't knoww wwhat he's talking about." You finish seriously, bid them farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan's P.O.V.

You walk out of the house to the cool winter air. You being a seadweller, who couldn't handle the cold very much, decided to hurry to the park.

You reach the park and sit on the swings. You think about your former morial, Feferi Peixes, princess of the seadwellers. 'It wwas never meant to last anywway.' You thought with an irritated smirk, you decide to swing to conserve your body heat, lest you die.

"-Eridan!" You hear a female voice call from the entrance to the park. You look up and thought with a sigh, 'Gods. I talked her up. Wwhat does SHE wwant?!' It was no secret that you couldn't stand Feferi after what she put you and Sollux through. She was the reason you and Sollux became kismeses, you both wanted her. But in a way, if it hadn't been for her, you two wouldn't be here like you are now.

She had goggles hanging on her neck, she had this headband that had her associated zodiac sign, Pieces, and a hourglass figure that could make any straight man drop down to their knees. It had you and Sol fooled for awhile.

"-Eridan!" You hear her getting closer and closer to you, and you flinch. She may have a nice body, but her height is intimidating. She was 6'5", and like to carry this trident on her back. You look up to see her right in your face.

")(ey -Eridan, long time no sea!" You hear her say bubbly, and you already feel the rage go through you.

"Wwhat do you wwant?" You ground out, before your whole thing with Sol, you would have loved to see her, but now, you can't stand the sight of her.

"O)(! W)(y are you so mean?! W) (ave I done to you?!" She complains, feigning hurt. You felt even more anger flow through you.

"Wwhat have you done to me?! It's wwhat you have done to me and Sol!" You shriek. She got defensive, and shouts back at you.

"W)(at did I do to Sol?! I left you because being your morial was so muc)( damn work! It was like taking care of a grub w)(o doesn't know rig)(t from wrong!" You flinch at the insult, but quickly recover.

"You led me and Sol on! You made us fight each other, but it didn't work in your favor. At the end of the day, me and Sol's relationship will always be more than you and his ever was! You tried to isolate me so I would be alone, but Sol came to my rescue! And I'll be dammed if you think I'll let you have Sol after all we've been through!"

Silence. That's all that is heard.

That is, until someone is clapping their hands together.

"Well 2aid Eriidan." You heard a deep masculine voice say, 'I know that voice anywhere!' You thought with a big smile playing on your face.

"Sol!" You run to him and kiss him. He just smiles in the kiss and puts you behind him.

"Sol. -Eridan. W)(at's t)(is about?" You heard Feferi growl out. You got scared, while she may be a girl, she was the Heiress, and a damn strong one at that. Sollux just smirks while holding you by your waist and ignores her.

"You forgot thii2 la2t night baby." He slips the golden ring on you left ring and kisses the back of your hand. You blush a bright shade of purple and avert your eyes. He chuckles deeply and bites your over sensitive fins.

"Sol... Not in front of Fef..." You try to convince your boyfriend to stop his pleasurable assault on your sensitive fins. He just wrap his arm around you even more, and tilts your head back.

"SOLLUX!"

You cry out as he sinks his fangs into your neck. You moan and grip him as if you were about to fall.

"Sooollllll... Stop please...?" You try to say while panting heavily, Feferi long forgotten in your brain.

"*growl* -Excuse me! I'm standing rig)(t )(ere!" She growls out. You both stop, and Sollux's eyes darken.

"What do you want FF?" He grounds out between gritted teeth. She just flips her hair and says in disgust,

"Stop t)(is bulls)(it flus)(ed quadrant. It's obviously fake, and -Eridan is leading you on." You blink and you feel him growl low in his throat.

"I'm.. Leading.. Sollux.. On?" You say slowly, titling your head to the side, trying to process what she just said.

"Obviously! W)(y else would you want )(im?! And Sollux would never fill a red quadrant with you -Eridan, no one would." She explains with so much venom in her voice, it shook your very core. You felt tears swell in your eyes at her cruelness. He looks at you and growls even more at Feferi.

"Becau2e Eriidan iis one of the mo2t iintere2iing troll2 there ii2. Ii'm flu2hed for hiim so much, that Ii'm happy Ii fiilled a quadrant wiith hiim! You wiill not talk bad about my mate2priit liike that!" He boomed out and you felt yourself smile shyly.

"Agh! You two make me sick. Don't say I didn't warn you Sol. I was he morial once before, I know what type of bastard )(e is! )(e's a manipulator! And if you do-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You scream cutting her off. Sollux's eyes went wide and he holds you even closer.

")(ow dare you!" She shrieks and trys to lunge at you. He stops her by using his psionic powers on her.

"Put me down t)(is instant Sollux!" Her screams getting louder and louder. He just simply ingnores them and we walk towards her house.

"And Ii'll be dropping you off here. Good day to you Feferii Peiixes." He says as he opens the door and throws her in.

We walk back to his house and I get the urge to ask something that's been on my mind for awhile now. I stop him and look him dead in the eyes.

"Sol, howw did you knoww I wwas at the park?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sollux's P.O.V.

"Sol, howw did you knoww I wwas in the park?"

You heard Eridan say. '2hiit. Ii'm but2ed.' You thought with a frown. You scratch the back of your head and sigh.

"Cronu2 told me you left the hou2e two fiind me. Ii fiigured you may be iin the park, or a re2tuarant eatiing." You mumble our shyly. It was bad enough you two ran into FF, and she said all that horrid shit to him, you just wanted to go home and snuggle with Eridan.

"Eriidan, can we go two my place already? Ii want two 2nuggle wiith you." You say in a timid voice, it didn't matter how long you have been with Eridan, he always made your heart flutter. He blushes, moves to you and wraps his arms around your neck.

"Of course. That is, if you still wwant to snuggle."

'Awwwww! He's two much! Ii'm defiiniitely flu2hed for hiim.' You thought dreamily, he chuckles and moves to kiss you. You moan into the kiss and your hands move his waist. You go to continue your actions from before, biting his sensitive fins.

"Sol!"

He moans out your name breathlessly. You smirk and nip even harder, trying to break skin. He squirms in your arms and is mewling in pleasure.

"S-Sol, let's at least get in the house before wwe staaaarrttt..." A low whine goes through his throat, your eyes widen, and you thought with an evil smile, 'Ii can't waiit two make hiim go crazy when we get two my hou2e..'

"Wwhat's wwrong Sol?" Eridan says pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Let'2 go." You say and pull him towards your house.

When you two get there, you see Mituna looking at his skateboard sadly. Something didn't sit right in your chest so you decide to question him.

"Miituna, what'2 wrong?" You say trying to get a smile out of him. Any other time, his ever-lasting smile would get on your nerves, but now you would do anything to see it on his face. A sad Mituna just isn't normal, he's always happy, or just plain smiling.

You hear him mumble under his breath and you try again.

"Miituna, what'2 wrong?" You look again and he's taking off his bulky helmet.

"Mituna?" You heard Eridan question him now. You both were worried, he had said nothing to either of you by now, and your panic levels were rising drastically.

"50llux."

"Ye2?" You move to crouch down in front of him, he hands his helmet to you and you place it on the skateboard. You look at the skateboard and suddenly thought, 'Wa2n't he 2uppo2ed two be goiing 2kateboardiing wiith Latula? Why ii2 he 2iill here?'

"Miituna, where'2 Latula?" You ask and you see him jolt violently. You look at the skateboard, and putting that together with the violent jolt he bad hearing of her name, she must have bailed on him.

"Diid Latula not come?" You ask softly, trying to calm him down. He nods his head pitifully, and you feel something break inside you. You see Eridan sitting next to him and hugging him slightly, trying not to make you jealous. You look at him and give him the okay to fully hug him, which he does without hesitation.

"3r1d4n?" Mituna asks confused. Eridan says nothing and just continues hugging him. You look at the both of them, and smile. Eridan treats your dancestor as if Mituna was his, and you likewise with Cronus. Mituna starts to bite his lip, and his eyes started to water up.

"Mituna?" Eridan says as he trys to hold in the tears, but is failing miserably. You at him, pat his head, and say sweetly,

"Let iit out. Iit'll make you feel better." And with that, he starts brawling like a grub. You and Eriidan just sit there and hold him while he tries to tell you two what happened, but couldn't put it into words.

"50llux." He says after crying, you assumed he needed this, but what you didn't expect was for Eridan to fall asleep holding him. You look back at Mituna and he's smiling at you.

"7h4nk y0u. 1 n33d3d 7h47." He says holding Eridan close to him. You grin lazily, wrap an arm on the arm of the couch, and lean on him.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" You ask holding one of his hands in your own. He smiles sadly again and you mentally slap your forehead.

"You have two iif you don't want two." You say quickly and he just shakes his head at you.

"L47ul4 8r0k3 0ff 7h3 m4735pr1t." He says simply, and you felt rage go through you.

"2he what?!" You screech, and he shushes you. You nod and lower your voice.

"2he diid what?!" You hiss slightly lower than before. He tilts his head to the side and he simply restates,

"L47ul4 8r0k3 0ff 7h3 m4735pr1t. 5he d1dn't w4nt m3 4nym0r3. S41d 1 w45 700 much w0rk f0r h3r." You look in shock, and a thought goes through your head.

'Text Cronu2! About new development! He miight be able two get Miituna two like hiim.'

You grab your phone and text a quick message to him. Mituna looks at you with a questioning glance.

"Wh4t 4r3 y0u d01ng?" You hear him say and you look up from your phone to stare at him.

"Textiing Cronu2. Why?"

"0h." Was all he said. You state and continue texting when Cronus replies to you saying, "Really?! She broke it off wvith him?! Do you think this is my chance to get together wvith him? Or should I give him time? Wvhat should I do Sol?!"

You laugh at his uncertainty, and decides to just Mituna if he wants another matesprit.

"Miituna?" You ask and he smiles at you stupidly.

"Ye5?"

"Do you want another mate2priit?" He blinks and looks at you, then blinks again.

"4n07h3r m4735pr1t? Wh0 w0uld 1t 83?" He says very slowly trying to comprehend what you were saying.

"Ye3, do you want to fiill that quadrant agaiin? Ii have the perfect man who ha2 been wanting you for awhile now." You say joyfully, and he looks uncertain, but nods his head.

"Wh0 w0uld 1t 83?" He asks once more and you brace yourself.

"Cronu2 Ampora. Eriidan'2 dance2tor."


	7. Chapter 7

Sollux's P.O.V.

"Cronu2 Ampora. Eriidan'2 dance2tor."

Mituna just looks at you with no emotion on his face.

"Cr0nu5'?" You nod slowly, trying to gague his response.

"Wh0'4" 7h47?"

"Eriidan'2 dance2tor. He alway2 ha2 a ciigarette iin hiis mouth. 2liick back hair?" You explain how he looks and Mituna looks thoughtful for a second before grinning.

"H3'5 4lw4y2 w1th K4nkr1 r1gh7?" Mituna says and you laugh and nod.

"Why n0t? N080n3 3l53 w4n75 7h3 m3223d up 0n3. 50 1 c4n g1v3 1t 4 7ry." He says, and smiles while looking at you.

You go to text Cronus.

It read,

"Hey... Gue22 what good new2 Ii have?" You put your phone down and look at Mituna seriously.

"Are you 2ure you want thi2 Miituna? You can't ju2t break hii2 heart if you don't liike iit. Eriidan wiill try two kiill you iif you do." You say and Mituna nods even more, it makes you wonder if what Cronus said before about Mituna and him being friends before all this awas true.

Ping!

'Ah! Fiinally, he re2ponded!' You thought happily. It read,

"Wvhat did he say?"

You text him back saying that Mituna wanted to give him a try. You wait him to respond and see Mituna laughing at something.

"Hey, Tuna, what'2 you laughiing about?" You ask and looks at you a big grin on his face.

"N07h1ng. Ju57 r3m3m83r3d 50m371ng fr0m 7h3 p457." He spoke and continues snickering. You get tired of hearing his infernal snickering.

"What the liiviing fuck are you laughiing about?!"

He stops. Good. Just when you thought you were getting some peace and quiet, he looks at you with a smirk.

"W-What?" You say slightly fearful of your life. He just keeps quiet with that same smug smirk on his face and you hear a ping from the side.

"He's not playing wvith my emotions right? Make sure. Please."

You frown. Cronus really needed to let someone other than you three in. But you could understand why he was like that. You send a message saying that Mituna was indeed, not playing with his emotions as he put it.

You thought it was going to take him some time to reply, but your phone rang that next moment.

"Tell him I'm coming ovwer. I havwe to see it for myself." You look at Mituna and say in small voice,

"Cronu2 ii2 on hii2 way here." He smiles at you and pokes you. You smile and poke him back, but he keeps doing it.

"Leave me alone Tuna!" He starts snickering again and you growl. While he was in a much better mood than before, you didn't want to hear nothing but snickering all day.

"0k. 73ll h1m 1 c4n'7 w417 70 533 h1m. 1 5h0uld pr0b4bly g37 r34dy n0w." He says as he leaves the room to at least look decent than he did currently.

You look at your phone to see it was already 12. Shit! Where did the time go by?! You snuggle next to Eridan even though he was asleep, he knows it was you by instinct, and snuggles into you more. You drift to sleep seeing as you didn't get much sleep last night.

Mituna's P.O.V.

When you dancestor, Sollux told you that Cronus wanted to be you matesprit for awhile now, it made you wonder if it stemmed form you childhood.

See, you and Cronus were the best of friends before my whole "accident" happened. You don't know why, but at first you forgot who he was. But over time, you began to remember who everyone was.

Cronus being the first, well after Kurloz Makara, seeing as Kurloz was there with you when the whole "accident" happened.

You were still sad that Latula decided to break your quadrant, but hey, you really don't blame her. Your still surprised that Sollux is still with you.

But then again, Sollux said he wasn't ever leaving you.

You look back into the living room to see the younger two snuggled up next to each other. You had to smile, he finally found someone that would love him. You saw the promise ring on Eridan's finger, and you automatically know he had something to do with it.

Your pesterchum pings and you rush to your computer. It was Kankri Vantas.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] begin trolling TwinDooms [TD]

{I have no clue what happened their names. I didn't know what to say. Please forgive me for the shitty names:)}

TG: Hell9 Mituna.

TD: 0h, h3y K4nkr1. Wh47 y0u n33d?

TG: Just pr9mise me s9mething.

TD: wh47?

TG: D9n't try to break Cr9nus' heart. If y9u d9, I'm c9ming t9 kill y9u, and I will make it fucking painful. I d9n't make threats, I make pr9mises. :)

OK, Kankri scares the shit out of you right now. You never knew he could get so angry. He cursed at you. Cursed! That doesn't happen usually.

TG: Y9u 6etter n9t 6e hiding like a little 6itch in the c9rner. If you have the balls t9 try him 9ut, then man the fuck up and face me, Hun. ;)

Gods. He's scaring you so much you don't want to answer. But you don't want to feel his wrath if you don't answer. You never seen him like this, so the rumor is true. He has flush feelings for Cronus, and he's jealous that you got that quadrant.

TD: 0k, 1 w0n'7 8r34k h15 h34r7. Pl3453 570p cur51ng. 17'5 n07 l1k3 y0u. Pl3453 83l13v3 m3.

You hope that's acceptable, because you were not ready to deal with an angry Kankri. You hear another ping.

TG: 9K, I 6elieve y9u. Just remember my pr9mise. It will happen sh9uld y9u d9 s9mething t9 hurt him 9n purp9se. Bye and I wish y9u luck.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] ceast trolling TwinDooms [TD]

Whew. That was fucking close. You see where Karkat gets his anger from, but you never seen him like that so you save the pester log to show Sol later.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

You run to door and standing looking handsome is Cronus Ampora himself.

"Hey there Chief. Wvhat's going on?" He says and you felt yourself flush yellow.

"N07h1ng. H0w 480u7 y0u?" You say trying not to stare.

"I'm good. Wvhat I really came here for wvas to knowv if Sol wvas telling me the truth about you wvanting to try me out. Is it true?" He says as he stares at where your eyes would be, you put a finger up for him to wait. You run to get some hair clips to show your eyes.

Once you fixed it to where you look a little like Sol, you walk out and you look Cronus straight in the eyes.

"Y35. 1 w0uld l1k3 70 f1ll 4 r3d qu4dr4n7 w17h y0u. 7h47 15, 1f y0u d0n't m1nd me." You says shyly and you fiddle with your sleeves.

"OK, nowv I believe you. Mituna..." He says, grabs you forcefully and kisses you roughly.


	8. Chapter 8

Mituna's P.O.V.

OK, nowv I believe you. Mituna..." He says, grabs you forcefully and kisses you roughly.

You blink and he forces his tongue in your mouth. You moan at the roughness, and grip his shirt. He smirks into the kiss, and you start to grow dizzy from the lack of air.

You pull away and breathe heavily.

"Sorry. Wvas that too much at one time?" He says shallowly and you nod, too lost for words. You get on your toes and brush his lips swetly, and held his hand.

What most people didn't know was that you love being romantic. It helped you convey your feelings since not many people could understand you. He gasps at you and kisses you back, interwining your fingers with his.

"Are you sure Mituna, cause once I start, I'm not stopping for nothing? Last chance to get awvay." He says seriously looking at you with a sad smile. You nod and beam at him.

"1 kn0w 1'm 5ur3. 1 w4n7 70 g1v3 y0u 4 ch4nc3."

That seems to bring a happy look to his face. Then you thought back to what Kankri said to you. You decide to ask Cronus about it.

"Cr0nu5?" He looks down at you and answers,

"Hmmmmm?" You look to the side and continue in a scared tone,

"C4n K4nkr1 g3t r34lly 4ngry? L1k3 70 7h3 p01n7 wh3r3 h3'5 cur51ng p30pl3 0ut 0v3r p3573rchum?"

He looks at you with concern, and anger.

"Wvhat did he say?" He growls and you actually feel scared, he's ten times worse that Kankri will ever be.

"Um, n07 70 8r34k y0ur h34r7, 0r h3 w1ll k1ll m3 p41nfully. Th3n 541d 17 w45n'7 4 thr347, 8u7 4 pr0m1s3." He looks at you confused and you sigh.

"L37'5 m3 5h0w y0u."

You grab his hand and pull him to your room. On the way there you see the younger two still snuggled up, sleeping. You shush Cronus when he tried to say something, you didn't want them to wake up.

When you get to your room, you turn back on your computer and show Cronus the pester log.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] begin pestering TwinDooms [TD]

TG: Hell9 Mituna.

TD: 0h, h3y K4nkr1. Wh47 y0u n33d?

TG: Just pr9mise me s9mething.

TD: wh47?

TG: D9n't try to break Cr9nus' heart. If y9u d9, I'm c9ming t9 kill y9u, and I will make it fucking painful. I d9n't make threats, I make pr9mises. :)

TG: Y9u 6etter n9t 6e hiding like a little 6itch in the c9rner. If you have the balls t9 try him 9ut, then man the fuck up and face me, Hun. ;)

TD: 0k, 1 w0n'7 8r34k h15 h34r7. Pl3453 570p cur51ng. 17'5 n07 l1k3 y0u. Pl3453 83l13v3 m3.

TG: 9K, I 6elieve y9u. Just remember my pr9mise. It will happen sh9uld y9u d9 s9mething t9 hurt him 9n purp9se. Bye and I wish y9u luck.

TalkativeGenocide [TG] ceast pestering TwinDooms [TD]

He read out loud. His face turn from shock to laughter. You failed to see what was funny, Kankri Vantas, who was the most respectful troll you know, full blown cursed you out, and then threatens you that he would make good on that.

"Wh47'5 50 funny?" You say trying to understand what happened when he read it that made him laugh.

"I'm sorry Chief. It's just that I nevwer thought I wvould see the day Kankri Vantas of all people curse!" He says and he throws his head back and laugh heavily. You sigh and face palm.

Some people never change.

"1 w45 50 5urpr153d my53lf. H3 c4m3 0u7 0f n0wh3r3 curs1ng m3 0u7." You say with a nervous laugh. Kankri still made you fearful for life, but you wouldn't let this get to you.

"So, howv wvould this wvork?" He says after awhile of surfing the internet on your computer. You ponder on that and say with an idea,

"W3ll, w3 584r7 0ff p41l, 7h3n wh3n 7h3 f33l1ng5 g37 3v3n m0r3, w3 g0 f0r flu5h3d." He thinks on it, and you smile.

You were finally getting somewhere.

"Sure I'm sure that can wvork." Your face lights up and you hug him. He jumps out of his skin at the sudden action, but says nothing about it. He leans into you, and you smile, he likes you even if it was a little bit.

"Are there some ground rules that I should knovw about?" He says and touches your hand with his and smiles slightly. You try to think, and when you finally do find a 'trigger' as Kankri would say, you notify him,

"W3ll, 1 d0n'7 l1k3 831ng 70uch3d 8y 4ny0n3 1 d0n'7 kn0w. 8u7 1'm pr377y 5ur3 y0u kn0w 7h47. Um, 07h3r 7h4n 7h47 1 c4n'7 7h1nk 0f 4ny7h1ng 3l53."

"Gods. I fucking hate that quirk of yours." You hear him sigh and you look down sadly, Latula said the same thing before. It's not your fault that this was the consequence that you paid for to protect all of them, that's just how the world works.

"1'm 50rry. 17'5 n07 my f4ul7." You state sadly.

"Shit! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just hard to understand you wvith that quirk. Wvanna try to learn howv to talk wvithout it?" He says as he looks at your depressed face. You look up at him and your eyes widen.

"R34lly?! Y0u'll h3lp m3 74lk w17h0u7 my fuck3d up qu1rk?!"

"Sure. I can imagine you hate talking like that."

He pats you on the head, and you felt your face flush yellow. '1 c4n'7 83 g41n1ng f33l1ng5 f04 h1m 7h15 500n 4m 1?' He kisses your forehead and you look up at him. You never knew he was so tall, or that he had beautiful amethyst colored eyes.

You heard a chuckle and you blush when he startes talking.

"You can stare a little bit more if I'm that attractivwe. I really don't mind, I knovw I'm handsome, and evweryone wvants me." He says and you blush even more. You want to change the subject, but don't know how.

So, you walked out into the kitchen, with him hot on your tail.

"Chief, wvhat did I say vwrong?" He says as you go to the cabinet and grab the honey. You don't know why you had such a craving for it, but it was sweet and Sollux made sure that you always had some in the house.

"N07h1ng." You say irritated, you just wanted to eat your honey and calm down.

But Cronus had different plans.

He hugs you from behind and you feel your anger leave you.

"I'm sorry Chief. Please don't be mad at me." He breathes into your neck, and you gasp at the action. You start squirming in his arms and a low whine comes out your throat.

"Cr0nu5..." You whine even more, you hear a deep chuckle and a shiver goes through you.

"You smell just like honey, makes me wvant to eat you. I think I'll do just that." He spins you around a looks into your eyes. You try to ask him what he means by that, but your lips were taken softly. You squirm even more and pound on his chest.

His clawwed hand trails to your nook and you moan into the kiss. When he squeezes it, your eyes widen and you push him off of you. He pants heavily looking at you with lust in his eyes, another pleasurable shudder goes through you.

"I'll stop. Seems like it's too much at one time." Cronus says and you stand there, panting just as heavily as him.

"Cr0nu5, 1 h4v3 4 qu35710n f0r y0u."

"Shoot."

"H0w much 0f 0ur p457 d0 y0u r3m3m83r?" He looks shocked at the question, but composes himself.

"Howv much do you remember?" He answered your question with another question. You raise an eyebrow and shrug.

"4ll 0f 17. W3 w3r3 7h3 8357 0f fr13nd5 83f0r3 7h3 4cc1d3n7. 15 7h47 wh3r3 y0ur f33l1ng5 573mm3d fr0m?" You ask, and he nodded, looking away shyly, purple blush spreading across his face.

"W3ll, 1 h0p3 1 c4n 83 h3lpful 70 y0u. 1 54y 7h15 1n 4dv4nc3, 1 4p0l0g1z3 1f 1 hur7 y0ur f33l1ng5. 1 r34lly w4n7 70 m4k3 7h15 w0rk." You say and look him straight in the eyes, and his eyes start to shimmer with tears.

"Mituna!" He kisses you hard and passionate. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He pushes you further into the counter and he moves from your mouth to your neck. A breathy moan escapes your lips and you tilt you head to give him more access.

You felt yourself grow harder when he starts biting and sucking on your pulse. By then you were a puddle, withering under him. You grab his fins, and he moans heatedly, and kiss him fiercely.

"Oh God2 Miituna! Nobody want2 two 2ee that!" Sollux's voice rang clear through the room. You and Cronus pull away and look at him.

"Oh gods Cro! I really don't wwant to see that either!" Eridan says after him, and you two see them blushing at the scene they were forced to experience.

"Then stop wvatching." Cronus says smirking and holds you close. You lean on him and hug him.


	9. Chapter 9

Cronus' P.O.V.

"Then stop wvatching." You says smirking and hold Mituna close. He leans on you and hugs you.

"Doe2 anyone not fiind this even sliightly weiird?" Sollux says and Eridan agrees with him. You look at Mituna and smile, after all this time, you finally have him.

"Sol, Eri, howv about you twvo go out somewvhere? I wvant to get to knowv Mituna a bit better." You suggest, trying to get them out the house so you and Mituna can bond. They just look at you, and matching smirks appear on their faces.

"You want u2 two leave 2o you can.." Sollux starts and Eridan continues,

"'Get to knoww Mituna better'? Haha, like wwe'll believe that!"

Your face flushes purple from anger and you scream,

"Do not fucking mock me Eridan!" He stops, and laughs even more, to the point where he's on the floor, rolling. Mituna just watches the scene, confused.

"50 wh47 1f Cr0 w4n75 70 kn0w m3 b3773r. 17 m34n5 h3'5 4c7u4lly pu71ng 4n 3ff0r7 1n, 7ry1ng 70 g37 70 kn0w m3 b3773r. 570p 73451ng h1m!" Mituna defends you against the two. They stop, look at each other, then looks down saying,

"Wwe wwere just playing you knoww? Sheesh. You didn't have to get so mad." Eridan pouts and you feel guilty for losing your cool like that. Sollux nods in agreement with him, saying nothing. Mituna looks at the two of them and sighs.

"50rry f0r y3ll1ng. Ju57 570p 73451ng h1m. Y0u 7w0 w0uldn'7 w4n7 u5 70 73453 y0u f0r d471ng." They thought about it, and smiles.

"You're right. I wwouldn't wwant you to treat us like that." Eridan seemed to be doing the talking for them, Sollux was walking towards the cabinet.

"Tuna, do we need more honey?"

"Y35. 1'm runn1ng 0u7. Pl3453 c4n y0u g37 m0r3?" Mituna pleads, and you grin. 'He really lovwes that honey." You thought, Sollux nods and walk away.

"ED! Come on!" Eridan runs after Sollux and you hear the door shut. Looking at Mituna, you ask,

"So wvhat nowv?" He stares at you, and licks your face.

"Ewv! Wvhy did you do that Mituna?!" You hold your face and goosebumps appear on your skin. He grins and laughs.

"H3h3h3h3..."

...That sends terrified shivers down your back, and you look at him in horror.

"Wvhat wvas that laugh for?" You speak and he just keeps on laughing eerily at you.

After some time you couldn't take it anymore, so to hopefully stop him, you say,

"Mituna... Let's go skateboarding..." That effectively stops his laughter, and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"R34lly?! Y0u kn0w h0w 70 5k473804rd?!" He says, excited. You laugh at his eagerness, but on the inside, you were shaking. You didn't know how to skateboard, but you would try for Mituna, even if it meant you breaking a couple of bones.

"Um, I'm not the best, but I'm fairly good." You say and rub the back of your head, you didn't want him to think anything less of you than he already does.

He runs out, honey forgotten on the counter, and grabs his skateboard and helmet and puts it on. You out the honey back in the cabinet and walk out.

"You got an extra helmet?" You say as you thought about trying to skateboard without a helmet, that was not happening. He goes to the closet and opens it, out comes a closet full of helmets that he wears and skateboards.

You grab a helmet and skateboard, and put it on your head. You take a deep breath in and clench your fist.

"Okay, I'm ready. Wvanna go nowv?" You say confidentially and he laughs at you.

"Why 4r3 y0u 4c71ng 50 w31rd?! Y0u pr0b4bly d0n'7 kn0w h0w 70 5k473804rd! 17'5 0k, 1 d0n'7 m1nd, 1'll t34ch y0u. C0m3 0n!"

He grabs you hand and pulls you out of the house. You rush to lock it before you two leave, and you trail behind him.

Mituna's P.O.V.

Cronus wants to go skateboarding! You know he just wants to seem cool, and you respect him for that, but you wish he would just act like he did before.

He was lovable and adorable back when you were growing up, he was nice, and a little crazy. You knew he had feelings for you back then, but you were flushed for Latula, so you didn't say nothing. You know he was mad when he lost his best friend, you wanted to remember him so badly, but it just didn't want to come back to you.

But, when you got on Earth, your memories started coming back, even if it was slowly. You started remembering how you, Cronus, and Kurloz were inseparable.

But that changed once you developed flushed feelings for Latula, the three of you just drifted apart, that was until Kurloz asked you to be his morial. Of course you said yes, you missed being with him, but then the 'accident' took him away from you.

Long story short, after that, Cronus blamed himself for your broken friendship.

Kurloz told you that little detail, and that Kankri had made his move on Cronus. At first, you didn't care, but once you seen the way Kankri looked, you knew Cronus rejected him. You felt bad for the guy, but hey, you couldn't do nothing about it.

But when you heard the details of how he confessed, you were pissed at him and Cronus. He willingly wanted to become your replacement, but Cronus felt like that wasn't fair to either one of you, so he rejected Kankri.

You were brought out your 'into the past' adventure when Cronus told you that you had made it to the skatepark.

"C00l, w4n7 m4 70 734ch y0u?" You say and he looks a little grateful.

"Sorry, I don't really knowv howv to skateboard." He looks down, upset, even if your relationship and changed a little bit, you still hate when he gets upset.

"17'5 0k. N07 3v3ry0n3 kn0w5 h0w 70 5k3473804rd. D0n'7 83 up537. Pl3453." You says and kiss his cheek. You put on your helmet so you don't hurt yourself.

"0k, 7h3 f1r57 573p 15 70 g41n b4ll4nc3. Try 17." You say and he kicks the board, and he seems to be getting the hang of it.

"Look! I'm doing it!" He says astonished, you smile lovingly. He boards towards you and ask in a hyper voice,

"Wvhat's next?!" You chuckle even more, and say,

"4nd h3r3 1 7h0ugh7 1 w45 7h3 hyp3r 0n3. 8u7 7h3 n3x7 573p 15 f0r y0u 70 l34rn h0w 70 7urn. 7h1nk y0u c4n d0 17?"

"Of course!" He goes to try it out and you sit the enjoying the sun, it was around 7 pm now, so the sun was setting. You watch him as he starts skating up and down. You decide not to skate, if it made Cro this happy, you would watch him to make sure he doesn't break a bone.

"W3ll, w3ll, 1f 1t 1sn't M1tun4. Wh4t 4r3 you do1ng 4t th3 sk4t3p4rk?"

You hear a voice from behind and turn around. Standing there was Latula Pyrope, your ex-matesprit in the flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

Mituna's P.O.V.

"W3ll, w3ll, 1f 1t 1sn't M1tun4. Wh4t 4r3 you do1ng 4t th3 sk4t3p4rk?"

You hear a voice from behind and turn around. Standing there was Latula Pyrope, your ex-matesprit in the flesh.

You blink and instinctively look towards Cronus. Gods, the one person who could understand you, quirk or no quirk, you were on bad terms with at the moment.

"W3ll, 1f y0u mu57 km0w, 1'm t34ch1ng Cr0nu5 h3r3 h0w 70 5k3473804rd. Wh47'5 17 70 y0u?" You spat out angrily. You were still mad at her, she broke it off with no warning.

"Oh, you 4ct1ng touchy. Wh4t d13d 1n you? oh, w41t, 1 brok3 off our qu4dr4nt! how 4r3 y0u f33l1ng now?!" She laughs at you and you feel your anger boil, she was acting like a bitch.

"Mituna!" Cronus skated towards you and sat next to you. You smile and lean on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around your waist and you lean into the touch.

"Wh4t th3 4ctual fuck m1tun4?!" She screeches at you two and Cronus looks at her with a look of death.

"Go the fuck awvay, Latula! Can't you see you're making Mituna uncomfortable?!" He screams at her and you tighten your hold on him, you didn't think she was going to cause you this trouble. You just wanted to teach Cronus how to skateboard!

But, of course, nothing ever goes as fucking planned.

"Oh, 1'm sooooooo sc4r3d! not! so now h3's rubb1ng your scars?! 1s th4t wh4t's h4pp3n1ng now m1tun4?! You fuck1ng d1sgust m3." She spat, and you lean into him more, you didn't want to deal with this, you just wanted to bond with Cro!

You felt tears bubble around your eyes and you tug on his sleeve.

"Are you OK Tuna?" You hug him full on and sob in his chest, you don't like that she was saying such mean things. She was so nice to you before, what changed?!

She was obviously taken back by the tears, because next minute, she was apologizing.

"gods, 1'm so sorry M1tun4!" You look at her and see her eyes casted down in shame. She probably just wanted to get you fired up, not make you cry.

You didn't give two shits.

You wanted her away from you and Cro now.

"M4k3 h3r l34v3. Pl3453. Cr0." You sob out and he glares at her.

"You heard him. Leawve nowv!" He yells and she just stands there, dumbfounded.

"Pl3453, L47ul4, ju57 l34v3. Pl3453." You plead, she still ignores you in favor of staring Cronus down.

She was giving you a real headache.

"L34v3, 83f0r3 1 d0 50m37h1ng 1 r34lly r3gr37!" You scream at her, and she finally leaves. Gods. You thought it would never end. Cronus picks you up bridal style, and takes you home.

{Back with Eridan and Sollux}

Eridan's P.O.V.

You remember walking in on your dancestor and Sol's, and you felt a blush go across your face.

"ED!" You were flicked on your neck to bring you out of dreamland.

"Sorry. Wwhat wwere you saying?" You apologize, and kiss his cheek. He sighs in happiness and says happily,

"I got the honey for Miituna. Wanna go watch a moviie or 2omethiing?" You laugh and give a nod in approval. You two move to the movie theater near Sol's house.

Once you were inside, you two decide to see a kid movie. So you obviously went for the one about a fish, Ponyo, as the movie title was called. Once you got the tickets, you notice theses girls staring at you and Sol.

"Sol?" He looks back at you and blinks.

"What?" He responses and you feel them staring even more.

"There are these twwo girls staring. Wwhat should wwe do?" You say as you snuggle more into him, he rests a hand on your waist and you smiled. Sol may not always show his love like you do, but gods, he loves you.

He just shows it in small actions like this.

"Um, hey. We were just wondering if you two had dates with anyone today?" On of the girls who was staring says, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, like totally. You two are so sexy, you must have girlfriends." The second one says, and you shudder. She had black and purple hair, like you, and red contact lens on.

"2orry two dii2appoiint you giirl2, but Ii already have a date." He says and you are so glad you and him with you. They both pout and you feel a little bad, they hadn't done nothing wrong, yet, that was.

"Awww. Where is she? How about your friend over there? Is his coming?" The one with brown hair says and you felt yourself blush and you wrap your arms around him.

"Um, sorry ladiie2, he'2 taken already." Sol laughs and you look up at him smiling.

"By who?"

"By me. Now Ii would appreciiate iit iif you left my boyfriend and me alone." That seems to make the girls angry,

"You're gay?!" One said, and you both nod slightly.

"Ugh. I can't believe we just hitted on two gay guys! You know same sex couples are a crime!" The second one said with her face scrunched up in disgut. You two look at each other and have a silent conversation between the two of you.

2hould we?

Yep.

OK, don't forget thii2 wa2 your iidea.

He grabs you and kisses you passionately, and you grab his horns. You hear some faint whistles in the background, but drown it out. His hands move to your fins and you moan into the kiss, then while you pull your hands away from his horns, your hands go to rest on both sides of his body.

"UGH! STOP IT!" The two girls started screaming and yelling, and security had to take them away. You smiled and seen many people had taken pictures of the two of you. You blush so much that Sol starts laughing at you.

{In the movie theater}

"Sol... Stop that!" You say as he nips your neck softly. His hand goes to rest on your thigh, and you tense.

"Relax baby... I'm only going make you feel good." He says lazily smiling. You were scared, in all the time you two have been matesprits, you two haven't had sex yet.

He smiles even more and brushes his lips against yours, you moan and grab his shirt. You pushed that fear in the back of your mind, and pressed your lips harder on his. He smirks in the kiss, and you feel your eyes open.

"Sol?" You say as you pull away, and your phone vibrates. You look at Sol, and answer it.

"Hello?" You say quietly, you were still in the theater, and you didn't want to be kicked out.

"-Eridan! We need to talk. Now. Come over." Feferi's voice comes in your ear and you look at Sol.

"Let'2 go." He says as you two get up to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Sollux's P.O.V.

You listen as Feferi calls Eridan, and you growl low in your throat. You really didn't want to deal with her, but she had call for Eridan.

"Let'2 go." You say, and the two of you get up to leave.

Once out of the theater, you take the phone from Eridan, who pouts.

"Wwhat did I do?" He says and the pout doesn't leave his face. You chuckle and grab his hand when you see the two girls for earlier, glaring at you. You flip the girls off and walk out hand in hand with him.

The walk to FF's was quiet and awkward. You honestly don't think you should be there, but you don't trust her. She has an obsession with you and Eridan, she wants to play you like puppets. And it makes you so fucking mad that you and Eridan fell for it like asshats as Karkat would say.

Once you two arrive, you see him take a deep breath in, and he knocks. The two of you stand there for a moment before the door opens. At first she had a suspicious smile on her face, but after she saw you, it left and was replaced with a look of total disgut.

"Sollux, I didn't invite you." She spats out and you glare her down. She didn't scare you then, she damn sure don't scare you now.

"Ii came becau2e you iinviited my mate2priit. Where he goe2, Ii go. Don't liike iit, then fuck you priince22." You hissed at her, hold him very close to your body. She huffs and moves to allow you two inside.

"-Eridan." He looks up at her and his hand goes to intertwine your fingers with his. He looks at you and you smile at him, giving him the courage to stand his ground.

"Wwhat?" He says and you had to blush, he was so adorable with his stutter. The feeling was mutual between you two, he loved to hear you lisp, even if you hated it.

"Stay away from Sol, )(e doesn't want you. No body does. Make sure you stay from my boyfriend." She states camly, and you feel the insane urge to stab her repeatedly with knives.

"2hut. The. Fuck. Up. Feferii." You bellow and she looks at you, and smirks.

"What?" You say slightly confused, and your instincts were screaming 'hold ED close! Can't trust herrr...' You follow them, and hug Eridan.

"Let -Eridan go Sol. )(e's not good enough for you. You know I'm t)(e better option." She says sweetly and holds her arms out to you with a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

You didn't trust that smile for shit.

She was up to something.

"Wwhat did you call us here for Feferi?" He says eerily calm, and you and her are surprised. He doesn't use her full name, never, it was just and unspoken law that he doesn't. When he says that, you get shivers down your back at the way he sounded like he wasn't completely there, like he wasn't in the moment.

"ED, honey, are you OK?"

Silence.

Then you hear an insane laughter. You look to your side and he's laughing his ass off.

"What'2 wrong ED, why are you laughiing liike that?!"

You says as he just continues laughing, after laughing for 10 minutes, he looks her dead in the eyes, and says in deathly calm tone, void of emotion,

"Stay the fuck away from my matesprit. I will cull you next time you so much as dare come around him. You don't scare me, you never did. This isn't a threat, this is..." You look back at him to see his face contort to what you and her could probably describe as a insane smile.

"This is a fucking promise, Fef, I will cull you, torturing you first, then I'll make you beg for death. But I wouldn't give you that, I would keep torturing you, and after some time, I would just kill you, in the most painful way possible. Don't make me have to do that, Fef. Just stay the fuck away from him. Sol, let's go "

You couldn't believe your ears, Eridan just talked without his stutter of his, and he fucking threatened the Heiress. The fucking Heiress! You were scared now, not of FF, but of the Empress. She was like the dark side of The Grandhighblood, and you were honestly scared of her.

"Sol, I fucking said, let's go or do I have to repeat myself?!" He growls at you and you quickly run out, pulling him with you, without rest. Once you were far enough, you stop. Your legs hurt, your head was pounding, and your boyfriend hadn't said anything this whole time.

"ED?"

"Eridan..."

"Please answer me..."

"Wwhat?" You heard him finally answer you. You had yellow years stinging your eyes, but you didn't care. You tackle him and kiss him, and you two gracefully fall on the grass.

He giggles and you chuckle in the kiss, you feel him wrap his arms around your neck, and you deepened the kiss. Luckily, no one had been around, so you picked him up, and brushed him off.

"ED, you okay? What happened back there?" You ask and the two of you sit on the bench.

"I don't know, I just snapped. She was saying so many mean things, I guess the psychopath in me came out. Sorry for scaring you." He looks down, guilt all over his face. You notice once more, he has talked without his stutter.

"Can you talk without 2tutteriing?" You finally decide to ask, he nods solemnly, and you feel your heart crack a little bit. You gasp, and he smiles,

"I'm sorry I didn't let you knoww. I just think people are more at ease wwhen I stutter. That's wwhy I keep stuttering." He says and your face lights up.

"OK. What 2hould we do now?" You say and he just thinks,

"Wwell, wwe shouldn't go back to the movvies, so maybe go home and wwatch some rom coms, wwhat do you think?" You felt your heart swell now, he had his adorable stutter back.

You two begin to walk home.


	12. Chapter 12

[Mature Content. If you like, you read. If you like, you DON'T have to read. If you don't like, then don't read the fucking fanfic.

Trigger warning: Kankri will bend to my rules and will act as a badass.

Thank you- Yanase]

Kankri's P.O.V.

You sit further in the chair as your dancestor, Karkat, was going through a marathon of his rom com movies.

"Karkat, must we watch anym9re of this 69ring shit?" You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose, this was the 7th movie yet, and he seems to have no intention of stopping any time soon.

"AH, SHUT UP FUCKASS. WE'RE WATCHING ONE MORE, AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE." He says with a tiny smirk playing on his face. You groan and lean further into the chair. You see him get up and move near you, and his face turns beet red.

"I'm sitting with you for this one." He says in a whisper. You nod and you see the title screen of the movie say,

Wedding Crashers. You look at him and he snuggles into you. You rest your hand on his waist as the movie begins.

Towards the middle of the movie, you look down at Karkat to see him asleep in your lap. You smile and close your eyelids along with him for some much needed sleep.

Karkat's P.O.V.

When you woke up, Kankri was holding you in his lap. You blushed, but didn't move, seeing as you was enjoying the attention you was receiving. The only ones who were able to touch him without triggering him were you and Cronus.

And Cronus was you rival, even if he didn't know it himself. He knew everything about him.

Well, that was almost everything. You knew that Kankri could be just as much of a bastard as you could be. He acts like a older, meaner you.

He rejected Kankri when he confessed, and he came to you. At first you was confused, he wasn't talking like he usually would, he wouldn't eat, and he would NOT for the love of God, sleep. It had you worried the few days, but on the 12th day he stayed here without leaving, he came to you with a weird question.

{Time skip- 2 years ago}

"Ah, Karkat. H9w are y9u?" He says as he sat down near you. You look at him and say with uneasiness flowing through you,

"I'M GOOD. WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT IS YOU. HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP?" He just smiles and you find yourself on edge suddenly.

"Kankri, what's wrong?" No one knew that your quirk left when you were truly scared, on edge, or frightened.

"I'm fine. Why d9 y9u ask?" He says with that same creepy smile on his face, and you suppress a shudder.

"Kankri, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself, you're not giving long and boring lectures, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" You scream, and he moves closer to you.

"Kankri. Stop it." He's in your face by now, and he finally stops smiling.

"Karkat." He says and waits for you to respond.

"Yes?" You reply, completely scared shitless.

"Fill a pail with me. Now." He breathes out as he crashed his mouth to yours. You gasp and he thrusts his tongue inside your mouth. You moan and squirm trying to get out of his vice grip, for someone so small, he sure has a killer grip.

He finally stops his assault on your mouth, and you gaze up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Kankri, what did you mean by 'fill a pail with me'?" You say breathlessly, and he gives you a grin you've only seen Cronus do when he's trying to pick up a chick.

Kankri Vantas was acting like a fucking player.

"KANKRI, SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! KANKRI LISTEN TO M-"

"Y9u talk way t99 fucking much. Less talking, m9re sexing." He says as he places a finger to your lips. He takes your lips again and pins your arms to the couch. His hand goes to cup your face, and you open your eyes. He pulls back when you do, and you speak.

"Kan...kri...are...you sure...about this?" His eyes widen at the question, and then that very same grin played on his face again.

"I'm pretty sure I wanna fill a pail with y9u Karkat." You nod and flip him over so he's under you. He smiles and wraps his arms around your neck and you ask a question that's been in your head for awhile.

"Kankri, what about you being asexual? You know, never filling a pail, nor quadrant? Are you really sure you wa-"

"Y9u really talk t99 fucking much. And if I'm asking y9u t9 fill a pail with me, why are y9u 6itching a6out it?! I'm h9rny, s9, fuck. Me. Now. Karkat." He pronounces each word towards the end in your ear, and you feel all restraint gone.

You kiss him with a passion that had him withering under you. Soon clothes were thrown around and you looked at Kankri once more.

"It's not too late to stop." Was all you said, and he nods for you to go on. You push your bulge in him and he moans.

You grip his hands and you pin them above his head, you grip his waist and plunge in harder than the previous thrust, searching for his sweet spot.

"Karkat! Ahhh!" He screams and you think, 'Gods, he so fucking sexy. I must have found it." You keep hitting inside him at the angle and he screeches,

"Yes! Hit right there Karkat! Ah!"

You never knew Kankri could get so down and dirty.

You need his request, and abuse that spot. Soon he's panting, trying to say,

"Kar...Kat...I'm...gonna... AHHH!" He couldn't say it fast enough, and you feel him tighten on you as he climaxes. You give one final thrust and climax into him.

You two lay there basked in the afterglow of the most intense sex you've ever have, and you smell a cigarette being lit.

"Kankri?" You see him sit up and go in the room, you follow and see him get in his bed.

"Kankri, what the fuck was that?" He motions for you to sit next to him, so you do.

Silence.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" You scream and he smirks at you while taking another drag off his cigarette.

"I was h9rny, s9 I needed t9 6e fucked. Simple as that. Why, didn't y9u enjoy it?" He says and he leans on you.

"I MEAN, YEAH I ENJOYED IT, BUT... WHY? WHY IS THE MILLION DOLLAR FUCKING QUESTION. WHY KANKRI, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HAPPY BOY I KNEW AS MY DANCESTOR?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

WHY DID YOU CHANGE?! YOU USED TO BE SO HAPPY TALKING ABOUT THEM USELESS ASS TRIGGERS, YOU USED TO BE HAPPY AS YOU WERE... YOU WERE SO UPTIGHT, AND YOU WERE FUCKING HAPPY LIKE THAT! SO WHAT FUCKING CHANGED IN YOU KANKRI VANTAS?!"

You didn't care, you broke down. You couldn't understand, what had changed him so much, was it the rejection from Cronus, or was it something else?

"Want me t9 let y9u in 9n a secret?" He says after sitting there, watching you cry. You just sniffle and nod, watching his reaction.

"I changed 6ecause n969dy wants t9 hear a little shit talking all day. Y9u c9uld say Cr9 had s9me influence 9n me, 6ut n9t much. I started hanging ar9und these pu6s, and I learned t9 fight with my 6are hands.

I n9t the same little 6astard wh9 w9uld d9 n9thing 6ut talk a69ut useless ass fucking triggers all day. 6ut I w9n't sh9w it t9 any9ne 6ut y9u, Karkat. 9nly y9u. I'll sh9w my true c9l9rs t9 y9u and y9u al9ne. 6ut y9u must never tell any9ne a69ut my new attitude, 9r else pe9ple will 69ther the living fuck 9ut 9f me.

S9 get fucking used t9 it. Cause I ain't changing f9r n969dy. N9t even y9u." He finishes and you just stare with dried tears on your face. You sniffle even more and he looks at you and smiles.

"Thank y9u. L9ve y9u." He says as he kisses your cheek and pulls you down to lay with him. Your face heats up and you say with a fake frown on your face,

"Love you too Kankri, you fuckass." You smile and snuggle him in your arms and go to sleep, dreaming about Kankri.

{Time skip- present day}

Since then, you seen more and more of Kankri's new personality. He was aggressive, he cursed, he didn't take shit, and he was a terrible alcoholic. Well not terrible, just bad.

He didn't drink often because he didn't want to be found out, but he stopped caring. You found that he had worse anger problems than you do.

He got into fights with people, and you always had to help him out. He became impulsive, and he always made some kind of dirty joke that stuck in your head for awhile.

But you really didn't care, he was okay in your book. Well, that was if you two aren't around people. He was like an older, worse version of you.

And you fucking loved it. The time you two spent together...

He still complains that you don't fuck him enough, but you do it anyway. He gets worse when he's horny, he won't eat, talk, or even bathe until he's been fucked. You quickly grew to like him more and more because he was so much like you.

And now...

You were fucking flushed for your dancestor, Kankri Vantas, the bipolar bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

Kankri's P.O.V.

You was so sick and fucking tired of being questioned on your new behavior. If you went to Porrim, she questioned you, if you went to Cronus, he fucking questioned you.

"Kanny are yo+u O+k? Yo+u've been acting distant ever since Cro+nus rejected yo+u." Porrim says and you finally snap after being pushed to the edge so much.

"I'm s9 sick and fucking tired of hearing y9u pe9ple fucking questi9n me a69ut my life. Leave me the fuck al9ne!" You snap and she pales at your rage.

"Kanny what's wro+ng? Why are yo+u acting like that?"

"L99k, P9rrim, I appreciate y9u trying t9 6e there f9r me, 6ut, st9p pestering me a69ut b9ring things. I'm s9rry if I snapped. F9rgive me?"

She looks at you uncertain, and you pale. '9h g9ds. I didn't want t9 scare her 9ff... I just wanted s9me peace and quiet. Is that t99 much t9 ask f9r?!' You thought with a frown playing on your face. The more and more you keep thinking about it, the worse you feel about the whole situation.

You feel tears prickle at your eyes, and you sniffle. She was at your side in a instant like the mother bear she was.

"Kankri... What's wro+ng?!" She tries to comfort you, but your thoughts are running wild with fucked up thoughts, and you start brawling like a 3 year old.

"I-I'm s9rry P9rrim!*sniffle* Please f9rgive me?!" You cry and sob, she just holds you close and lets you cry.

'I need t9 m9ve already.'

"P9rrim, can y9u let me g9?" You say after some time. And she quickly lets you go and apologizes.

"Kanny, yo+u kno+w the o+nly reaso+n why we're bo+thering yo+u is because yo+u wo+n't let us in. We're wo+rried abo+ut yo+u. Yo+u've stayed at Karkat's place fo+r to+o+ lo+ng. Yo+u need to+ go+ back to+ Cro+nus."

"N9."

"Excuse me?"

"N9. I d9n't want t9 g9 6ack t9 his h9use. I'm perfectly fine with Karkat. And he d9esn't mind me staying there." You snap again, but try to keep your cursing down. She sighs and says with a small frown,

"I guess yo+u co+uld stay with Karkat. Just do+n't cause him to+o+ much tro+uble. Please fo+r me?" You nod.

She finally left your room and you call Karkat. After the third ring he picked, sounding sleepy.

"HELLO?"

"Sup." You say as you lit a cigarette, you really needed to kick the habit.

"KANKRI?" You roll your eyes and sigh.

"N9, it's fucking Santa Claus. 9f c9urse it's me Kankri!" You snap and he sighs.

"Do I need to fuck you again?" Your eyes widen and you start laughing. You hear footsteps and quick extinguish your cigarette butt, and hide it under your pillow.

Maybe you should let Porrim in on the secret too, then she'll stop bothering you.

She comes in and sees the phone pressed to your ear and asks,

"Who+'s o+n the pho+ne?" You smile and say,

"Karkat." You hear him say something on the other line and turn your attention back to him.

"N9, n9t y9u, ah, shut the fuck up Karkat! G9d, y9u're such an assh9le." You say, while blushing, and laughing. Porrim looks at you with confusion all over and you resist the urge to laugh even more.

"Kanny?"

"Karkat, I'll call y9u later. Yea. I'll be 6ack 6y midnight, and then we can g9 t9 the pu6. Y9u d9 remem6er? 9K, 6e ready and wait up f9r me~ 6ye l9ve ya." You hang up and look at her.

"Kanny."

"Yes P9rrim dearest?" You says with a devious smirk on your face.

"What was that?" Your smirk hasn't left your face, but you're laughing your ass off.

"Kanny! I'm being serio+us here!" You continue laughing and try to speak your mind, but couldn't. It was too fucking hilarious!

"KANKRI VANTAS!"

You stop and look at her.

"Yes?" Your face was casted downward and you just wanted to talk to Karkat again. After all, he was your matesprit, to you he was. He has no clue so far that you have flushed feelings for him, but you will try your best to get him.

"Ah, I'm so+rry fo+r yelling. Kanny, just tell me what's changed yo+u. By the way, do+n't think I do+n't see that cigarette butt under yo+ur pillo+w." You gasp and look at your pillow and smirk.

"9k, y9u caught me. S9 what if I'm sm9king? Y9u d9n't 69ther Cr9nus f9r it, why 69ther me? Als9, d9es it really make a difference if I act differently?" You shrug your shoulders and light up another cigarette, now that she knew, there was no need to hide it.

"Kankri, put that do+wn! Yo+u do+n't need to+ smo+ke!" She scolds you and you roll your eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." You say sarcastically, and her eyes widen.

"Kankri, did yo+u talk witho+ut yo+ur quirk?"

You just keep that same bored expression on your face.

"So what if I did? We are capable of learning how to talk without our typing quirks. I'm not the only one, Karkat, Eridan, and even Mituna can all talk without their quirk at certain points. I learned when Karkat started helping me." You say, bored. This was now getting very boring and you wanted to sleep in now.

"Well, can yo+u teach me?" She says and your eyes widen. You scratch the back of your head and sigh.

"Honey, I can't teach ya, ya gotta believe that ya can talk without it. Now try." You look up to see her take a deep breath in and she looks at you.

"I can... Talk without... My quirk...!" She exclaims and you laugh, of course, that was just how you trolls typed, not how you spoke.

"Thank you Kanny! I can't wait to tell Kanaya! I wonder if everyone can do it." She wonders and you shake your head.

"Pe9ple like S9llux can't. He has a lisp, that s9mething even humans have. Mituna's stemmed fr9m his accident. 6asically, y9u get the p9int."

"Kanny, how come your talking with your quirk again?"

"6ecause I fucking want t9. And it's a l9t easier."

"Kanny, language." You laugh and she sounds just like you used to, you raise an eyebrow at the words.

"Kidding." She says, giggling happily. You look at the ceiling and sigh.

"Porrim."

"Yes?" She responds and looks at you.

"Get out please. I have to get ready. Off you go!"

You throw her out, and she giggles and waves.

That took care of Porrim, now you just have to get Karkat to like you.

Now that will be hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Karkat's P.O.V.

You wait for Kankri to show up and you get flustered. When you see him in his usual red sweater and black jeans, you laugh. He was wearing black spiked boots.

"Karkat!" You look and smile.

"About fucking time." You say and he kisses you. You blush a bright red and smirk, he smirks right along with you.

"So..." You start and he smiles and repeats you.

"So..."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, we're going to eat there and then I have something to say to you." Kankri says and grabs your hand and drags you away.

Once you two enter the pub, the smell of alcohol and tobacco hits your nose.

"KANKRI, DO YOU REALLY HANG OUT HERE?" You say and hold your nose. A troll's senses were much higher than the average human, and even if it didn't bother Kankri because he comes here all the time, it bothers you.

"Hell yea, this place is fucking awesome." He says and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

"So where are we eating?" You ask and he just waves to the bartender and the guy winks at him.

He winked at your Kankri. Wait. Your Kankri? Yes. Your Kankri.

"Kankriii, I want to eat now." You growl, you didn't like the look the bartender was giving him. He giggles and pulls you to a private booth.

"So where eating in here?" You say once you two settle down, and you feel around in your pants pocket, not finding your box.

You panicking was the hugest understatement of the year.

"Are y9u l99king f9r this Karkat dear?" Kankri's voice rang clear and you look over the table to see him holding the box you made sure was in your pocket.

"Kankri, how did you get that?" You say and he looks bored.

"Wh9 are y9u g9ing t9 give this t9?" His voice was icy cold, and worse of all, his eyes was calculating your body movements.

You had to plan this right or you would be sleeping with the fishes. Literally.

"You. Why?" You say carefully and he relaxes, he sits up in his chair and looks you in the eyes.

"Y9u're n9t lying t9 me are y9u? Y9u kn9w I hate fucking liars." He says harshly and you nod and it was the truth. You had the ring for Kankri, you wanted to confess your flushed feelings.

"9K. I'll give it 6ack s9 y9u can d9 whatever y9u were g9ing to d9." He gives you back the box and you let out a breath you hadn't known you was holding.

"UM, KANKRI. I KNOW WE HAVEN'T HAD THE BEST RELATIONSHIP, BUT I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU. LIKE I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU, BUT IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T WANT ME. IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE, WE ARE DANCESTORS AFTER ALL. UM BUT DO YOU WANT ME?" You ramble and he laughs, he takes your hand across the table and intertwines your fingers.

"9f c9urse Karkat. I g9tten flushed f9r y9u, why else d9 you think I let y9u fuck me? S9 are we matesprits n9w, 9r s9mething m9re?" He says softly and you pull him across the table and kiss him.

"GODS, KANKRI VANTAS, I LOVE YOU." You breathe out and press your lips to his gently. He holds the kiss while walking around to sit in your lap.

"Karkat Vantas, I l9ve y9u t99. Always have, well...yea..." He smiles and you put the ring on his finger. He blushes red and you whisper in his ear,

"Kankri, take me tonight. To Mark this moment of union." His face flushes even more and he slaps your shoulder affectionately.

"Karkat! Why are y9u such a r9manticist?! ...6ut it's cute. 9K. I'll take...y9u.." He says and kisses your cheek, you chuckle and kiss his neck.

"Karkat...n9t here...if y9u want t9 d9 it n9w, we can g9 t9 a private b99th upstairs made f9r this kind 9f thing...Karkat are y9u listeni- AHHH!" He screams the last part as you sink your teeth in his neck.

A red line of drool was falling out of his mouth, his beautiful red eyes were in the back of his head.

"Karkat... More...please?" He moans kissing you each word and you pick him up bridal style and walk out.

"WE NEED A PRIVATE BOOTH..." You say as you walk out and the guy looks at Kankri and he nods.

"Right this way, and all the necessary "instruments" are in the room. I hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Vantas." He leads you two into a room that had a lot of red and left.

"It's beautiful Kankri. Is this the room you were talking about?" You say as you sit him on the bed.

"This is my private r99m, I'm the 9nly 9ne all9wed in here. And that's 6ecause I'm a high ranking mem6er. And yes this is the r99m inwas talking a69ut. Lay d9wn with me." He says and pats the space next to him and you laugh and sit down.

"Now what?" You ask, and he was blushing hard.

"Sit on top of me..." You do as you were told, and straddle his lap. He and you both moan at the friction. You lay your hands on his chest and he smirks. You lick his left horn and a shudder goes through him,

"Karkat... D9n't d9 that... Turns me 9n t99 much..." He moans and you continue, he sits up and licks your neck.

"Kan...what are you doing... Ah!" His tongue felt different, it felt like a cat's, he nipped and sucked your pulse effectively leaving a hickey. You moan and arch into him, begging him for more.

"Karkat, take 9ff y9ur pants. N9w." He growls and you know you had just flipped his switch. You fumble with your buckle and when you finally do take it off, you see he already has his off. He moves you on his bulge and you yelp.

"Kan. Stop teasing." You pant, here he was getting you hot and horny, and you couldn't do anything to calm your body heat down. He smirks and puts the tip inside your nook and you hiss in pain. He growls and puts it in further, you go to claw his back, trying to bare with the pain.

Soon, he was fully seated in you and you moan. 'The hard part's over..' You thought, and he started moving you up and down, impaling you multiple times.

"Kan...kri...No...more...hah! You're too rough!" You gasp, he pulls you down for a kiss and you moan as you couldn't hold in much longer.

"Kan... I'm cumming...soon...please Ah! KANKRI!" He held your bulge, which makes it hard for you to release and you whine, and he chuckles darkly.

"I'm n9t letting y9u 9ff that easy Karkat. We still have m9re t9 d9!" He plunges in deeper, releasing in you.

You growl and feel his bulge spring back to life, he lays you down and hooks your legs over his shoulders.

"Kan. What the actual fuck?" He just starts moving at a harsh pace and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your head. You were moaning, panting, and couldn't form a single sentence in your head, let alone out loud.

"KANKRI, PLEASE LET ME COME! I CAN'T NO MORE! AH! KANKRI! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" You beg under him, usually you wouldn't dare do this, but you were desperate for release now. He licks your ears and commands you in a seductive tone,

"C9me f9r me Karkat. N9w." It seems like that simple command was all you needed.

You came and he releases inside you. You two stain the sheets with red genetic material and you lay there.

"Karkat. Sorry about being rough." He says and you kiss his lips lightly. He wraps his arm around your waist and you lay on his and fall asleep.

Kankri's P.O.V.

You watch as Karkat fell asleep after the marking, and you smile. You finally got what you wanted. But now you knew you would be happy, always.

"I truly l9ve y9u Karkat. Always."


	15. Chapter 15

Sollux's P.O.V.

You woke woken up by the sound of your computer pinging. Seems like someone was trolling you.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling TwinArmageddon [TA]

CC: )(ey Sol :)

CC: w)(y aren't you answering me?

CC: did I do something wrong?!

CC: Sol! Answer me please!

TA: what the fuck do you want Feferii?!

TA: iit'2 fuckiing 4 iin the morniing?! Why are you wakiing me up?!

CC: Glub. T)(ank goodness you answered! I need you to do me a favor as the future empress...

TA: god2 leave me alone. Ii'm not breakiing up with ED.

CC: Sol, you can't refuse t)(is! )(e will backstab you! Stay away from )(im! Come back to me and you'll never )(ave to sea )(im again!

TA: Feferii Peiixes. Iif you DO NOT leave me alone about some bull2hiit, Ii wiill personally eradiicate you wiith my p2iioniic powers!

CC: Just give me anot)(er c)(ance. I'll prove to you t)(at I'm t)(e better option!

TA: Feferii. No. Ii'm wiith ED, and Ii love him very much. What me and you had, iit'2 not coming back. I don't plan two see you ever again.

TA: Eriidan iis goiing two talk two you now. You WIILL be niice!

You let him sit in your lap, and he begins typing on the computer. He looks at you for confirmation, and you nod.

TA: hey Fef...

CC: w)(at are you doing at )(is )(ouse?!

TA: One, he's my matesprit. Twwo, wwe livve together. Three, he's mine Fef. I don't plan on givving him to you.

CC: yep, you're -Eridan. W)(y are you taking everyt)(ing away from me?! W) (ave I ever done to you?!

TA: Fef. Just find another person to be your matesprit. You don't necessarily havve to havve Sol. I'm pretty sure you can find someone else.

CC: no! I want Sollux!

TA: Fef. He's mine. Stop this nonsense.

CC: I will )(ave Sollux, one way or another.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling TwinArmageddon [TA]

"Over my dead body bitch." He mutters angrily and you look at him.

You both stare at the screen and shiver.

"What the fuck wa2 her problem?!" You say and he shrugs.

"Let's go back to bed." He says yawning, he woke up once you left the bed. He was tired seeing as his job kept him working overtime.

"Okay, come let me hold you." You say and he wraps his arms around you and your legs gets tangled together. You two eventually fall asleep, holding hands and kissing each other sweetly.

{Time skip- 12 pm}

You watch as Cronus and Mituna play wrestle. They had been getting along a lot better than you and Eridan thought.

"5top Cronu5! It'5 two much! Hahahahahaha!" You hear Mituna laughing as Cronus tickles him. Cronus stayed true to his word, Mituna started learning how to talk without his quirk. Now he just had a lisp like you do.

Eridan's P.O.V.

You giggle and lay next Sol, you had a bad feeling about today, but you push away.

"Y9u tw9 are s9 ann9ying... Shut the fuck up will ya?!" Kankri yells and Karkat busts out laughing, you two look at each other and shrug. It took all of you awhile to get used to Kankri's new way of talking. He was like a older, meaner, and nastier version of Karkat, and they were quite the duo.

The Vantas were matesprits.

"Karkat, make Kan stop being so mean..." Cronus whines, and Mituna smirks, and kisses Cronus on the mouth gently.

"M-M-Mituna...w-wvhy wvould you do that?!" Mituna smiles and holds Cronus' hand, for a couple built on a failed relationship, they truly love each other, even if Mituna can't voice it much.

"I love you Cro.." He kisses him on the cheek and Cronus blushes. You two laugh and you whisper to Sollux,

"They act like wwe do, they are cute together though." He nods and you two watch everyone.

"BY THE WAY, SOL, YOU AND ERIDAN SHOULD BE ON THE LOOKOUT. FEFERI IS SUPER PISSED, SHE WANTS YOU DEAD AND SHE WANTS SOL FOR HERSELF, DEAD OR ALIVE." Karkat voices and you pale. She was serious, and would do anything for Sol.

"Ii'll kiill the biitch iif 2he triies anythiing. She wiill not get ED." Sol growls and you smile, you truly do love this man.

"We 5hould probably 5tick together. And everyone be on your guard. That i5 if we want to keep 5ol and ED 5afe." Mituna says seriously and you all just stare at him.

"What are you all 5taring at me for?" He asks and you continue to stare at him.

"Plea5e 5top 5taring at me!" He growls and you all just start laughing.

"Mituna we're s9rry, the 9nly reas9n we were laughing at y9u, was 6ecause that's the m9st we've ever heard y9u talk. We didn't mean to stare, 6ut it was s9 damn funny!" Kankri states and you all nod, and he pouts.

"Why didn't you just 5ay 5o?" He hugs Cro and he chuckles. You all get quiet, until you say you need to go get groceries. Sol objects to it, but if you don't, you two won't have any food for the next week, so he unwillingly allows you to leave, warning you to be careful.

On your way to the store, you were grabbed by a stranger's hand. You struggle, but their grip is too much for you, and you soon black out...

Splash!

You woke up startled, by the feeling of ice cold water being poured on your face.

"ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" A deep voice says and you cough, some of it had gotten caught in your throat.

"Where the fuck am I?" You gasp, and you feel a sting across your face.

"SEE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BE GOOD. NO TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT, AND YOU'LL BE JUST FINE." Wait. You knew that quirk anywhere, it was Gamzee.

"Gamzee, )(as )(e awoken yet? I can't wait to play wit)( )(im."

"Fef?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Eridan's P.O.V

"Gamzee, )(as )(e awoken yet? I can't wait to play wit)( )(im."

"Fef?!'

"O)(, you're awake. Let me make a proposal for you." She says grinning and you glare at her.

"What?" You spat out, she was rubbing you the wrong way, she had you scared, mad, and angry all at the same time.

"Give Sollux to me and nobody gets injured today." She sneered and you flinch.

"No! Why would I?!" You keep your voice firm, she was trying to intimidate you, but you would beat her at her own game. Her grin turned wild, and you resist the urge to punch her, but you would never hit a girl.

"You don't love )(im, you probably used your magic on )(im. Make )(I'm believe )(e loves you." Her sneer got worse and worse, you have never been so afraid in your life.

"Why would I even do that?! It's not my fault he fell in love with me and not you! Fef, your the Heiress, you can have anyone you want! Stop trying to take away my happiness!" You sob, and she appears to be shock.

")(ow am I taking away your )(appiness?!"

"Because, I finally found someone who will love me, and you're trying to take it away!" You scream and Gamzee raises his hand to slap you.

"Stop Gamzee!" Her icy cold voice now seems so compassionate and caring. He lowers his hand and clenches it,

"WHY CAN'T I HURT HIM?! HE YELLED AT YOU! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO MOTHERFUCKING TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT!" He screams and your blood runs cold. He was much worse when he was sober, that's one of the reasons you kept your mouth shut.

"Gamzee, don't )(urt )(im. I'll deal wit)( )(im. Leave now." She commands quietly, and he solemnly walks away, glaring at you the whole way out.

"Now that it's just the two of us, let's talk for real. You seem super scared of him, why's that?" She questions and you look up at her with tears in your eyes.

"'M sorry Fef.." You simply say, with your head hanging down low. She gasps, and marches to you.

"What did you just say?" You turn your head away from her eyes and clench your teeth.

"I asked what did you just say?!" She screams and you just keep your eyes on the ground. You won't play her mind games, you will just wait for Sol to save you.

"Sol isn't coming. He doesn't know I exist. Why?! Why can't he love both of us?!" She must have read your mind, or else there would be no way she would know what you were thinking. Your sensitive ears pick up the tone of distress, you look up in time to see pink tears falling on your face from her eyes.

"Fef? Are you crying?" You breathe out, you may not be her morial anymore, but you still don't want to be the reason she was crying.

"Shut up, he should chose us both! I can give him what you can't: a glubbing child! You may satisfy him, but should he ever want his own children, I would gladly become a bitch he knocks up pregnant!" She sobs even harder than before.

"Fef. It's okay. Come, sit with me." You say to her, she sniffles and snuggles in you.

"You're not deranged like everyone thinks. You just want someone to love you." You sigh, and rub small circles in her back. She whines and holds you.

"Damn...Fef, want to be my morial again?" You speak and she nods in your chest, and you smile. 'I knoww Fef better than anyone. She isn't like that, she's kind, compassionate, and has a good character.' You thought with a small smile.

"PRINCESS, YOU OK IN THERE? DID HE DO SOMETHING WRONG?" Gamzee's voice called from behind the door, you and her both freeze at the voice, trying to calm your breathing.

"I'm fine Gamzee, just go. I'm having a nice conversation with -Eridan." She says, shaking and paling like you were at the moment.

"Fef, is he sober?" You ask, slightly scared, a sober Gamzee was not one to mess with. She nods shakily and your blood runs cold.

You were going to die.

"PRINCESS, OPEN UP. I NEED TO KNOW IF FISHDICK IS TREATING YOU RIGHT." You both remain still, and he starts jingling with the lock. You look at each other, and the exact same thing pass through your minds.

'It's all over.'

"THAT'S IT, I'M BUSTING IN." He gave a warning, and the door creaks under the pressure. He looks at you with disgust, he looks at her, and upon seeing her tears, he growls.

"WHAT DID YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO?!" He grabs her and craddles her to his chest, he glares at you and your blood runs cold yet again.

"-Eridan didn't do anything! He was just trying calm me down!" Feferi was quick to defend you, but this seems to anger him even more.

"PRINCESS, LET ME HANDLE HIM." He spoke with rage, but then through the irony of it all, it did suit him. After all he was the Bard of Rage. She looks at you with a look of pity, and left. Once the door was closed, he grinned.

[HALT. THIS IS WHERE THAT DARK THEME COMES INTO PLAY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS, THEN GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!]

"YOU KNOW, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SCREAMING IN AGONY. NOW I CAN." He says and you scream. He grabs your hair and takes you in for a very rough kiss. He bites your bottom lip and you scream, he grins.

"GODS. I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU." He puts your hands in chains and you start getting scared. He was sober, so anything was fucking possible.

"G-Gamzee. Please let me go... Anything but that. Please anything." He smirks and pushes you on the bed and rips your clothes off.

"Gamzee! Please anything but that!" You scream, tears falling down your face. His smirk didn't leave his face, instead, it got worse.

"LET'S HAVE LOTS OF FUN ERIDAN!" He screams and he plunges in you forcefully. You scream ring through the place.

{Time skip - a few months later}

Gamzee was abusing you left and right, you had long given up on seeing Sol again. You most likely would die here, you became more cooperative with him, so long as he was gentle.

"HEY ERIDAN." He speaks to you and your lazily look at him.

"Yes?" You reply politely, if you don't make him mad, he goes very gentle with you.

"I THINK I'M TIRED OF YOU. I MAY JUST KILL YOU, BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU ARE A SEADWELLER. I RATHER NOT, HOW ABOUT YOU STAY AS MY PET?" He smiles sweetly and you just stare and just nod. If you were going to have to stay here the rest of your life, you rather be on Gamzee's good side.

"GOOD. NICE TO KNOW YOU WON'T EVER TRY TO ESCAPE. RIGHT?" His voice lace with suspicion. You shake your head and lean on him.

"Gamzee?" You ask, slightly scared.

"Yes?" His smiles stays there and he looks at you happily.

"Wwill you at least tell me if Fef is alright?" He looks thoughtful and conflicted for a second, but he starts talking.

"SHE'S MOTHERFUCKING FINE MOTHERFUCKER. SHE LEFT THE SAME DAY YOU GOT HERE." He says with a sad smile. You didn't like that look, you decide to make him feel better.

You kiss his lips lightly, and he gasps. You are never the first one to act first, you usual went with Gamzee's flow. He smiles in the kiss and pulls you to him, deepening the kiss, leaving you without much air.

Bam!

You both move back to see someone standing at the door yelling,

"I found Eridan!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sollux's P.O.V.

You were frustrated. Why? You matesprit was taken, even after you told him to be careful!

Now it has been a few months since he went missing. Feferi was the main reason, but she wouldn't say anything about who has him now.

"...llux!" You hear in the distance.

"Sollux!"

"WHAT!?" You scream, Eridan usually keeps you sane, but without him here, you've been snapping heads left and right.

"SHIT. CALM DOWN. WE JUST FIGURED OUT WHERE HE MIGHT BE!" Karkat stated, and you nearly jump for joy.

"Really?! Where?!" You say excitedly. He points to the map, it was the abandoned warehouse near your computer programming store, well the one you work at.

"Let'2 go!" You scream and run towards the door, but Kankri pulls you back. You glare at him and he smirks darkly.

"As much as I'm ready t9 kill, and 6elieve me, I'm ready t9 kill. We need weap9ns, n9t every9ne has psi9nic powers like y9u S9l, s9 here every9ne take a gun just in case."

"He has a point Sol." Cronus says. He pulls a crate full of guns and grenades to your attention.

"Where did you get the2e from?" You question, and he just silently smirks darkly until he says,

"I have my s9urces. That's all y9u need t9 kn9w." Everyone shudders at he declaration.

You each grab a gun and walk out.

You all burst through the door, and it was deserted.

"I thought you 5aid thi5 wa5 the right place?! Where i5 Eridan Karkat?!" Mituna yells angrily, he wanted Eridan back as much as you do. He takes Eridan as a little brother, and it broke his heart when he was taken.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN FIRST OFF. SECOND, HE'S IN THE LOWER LEVEL. BUT WE NEED TO BREAK THE LOCK."

He responds calmly to Mituna's outburst. He walks down and pops the lock to the first door nonchalantly, without batting an eyelash. You all gasp and he smirks, he may not like Eridan, but he's your morial, he had to help in times like this.

Karkat starts running towards the second door, and knocks it down with a grin.

"I found Eridan!" He screams and all of you start running towards him. When you got to the door, you had tears in your eyes. Your matesprit was alive!

"Eriidan!" You scream happily and his eyes widen.

"Sol?" He says in a hushed voice, you nod and he runs to you hugging you.

"Sol! I wwas so scared! Wwhy did it take you so long to find me?!" You two sink to the floor, crying. He kept apologizing for something you don't know about.

"ED, what are you talkiing about?" You say after some time, but a cough from another person in the room stops him from talking.

"ErIdAn, I GuEsS YoU'rE GoInG BaCk WiTh SoLbRo...?" Gamzee asks, slightly sad. Eridan looks at him sadly, and sighs.

"Yea... Sorry Gam. I knoww you took good care of me, but he's my matesprit, I wwant to go back to him." You look at them and ask in a harsh tone,

"Where's the motherfucker who diid thii2 two you?" Gamzee and Eridan freeze.

"GAMZEE MAKARA! HOW COULD YOU?!" Karkat yells and you see Kankri point a gun at him.

"Let me kn9w when I can bl9w his fucking 6rains 9ut, I'm ready at any time." He says grinning darkly, you shudder and make a mental note to never get on Kankri's bad side.

"You can do iit now iif you want." You shrug and Eridan slaps you.

"What the fuck ED?!" He glares at you with tears in his eyes.

"Leavve Gam alone! He finally had some of his fucking slime pies, he back go the wway he wwas before! He wwas sober wwhen Fef told him to take me!" He screams at you, and you feel your anger get the better part of your judgement.

"ED 2HUT THE FUCK UP!" He stares at you and once you see the tears, then the guilt sets in.

"God2, ED Ii'm 2o 2orry! Forgiive me." You try to comfort him, but he pushes you away.

You hear a female's voice upstairs.

"-Eridan? Gamzee? I )(eard noises down t)(ere, are you two okay?" She ran down and you all look to see Feferi Peixes.

"O)(, I didn't know Sol...)(ad found t)(is place...we're fucked..." She says slowly and you hiss, your psionic powers going haywire.

"DAMN RIIGHT YOU'RE FUCKED! JU2T WAIIT UNTIIL II GET MY HANDS ON YOU FEFERII PEIIXES!" You hiss even more, and the temperature in the room drops, Karkat puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Look, calm the fuck down Sol. You're scaring him." When he said that, you look back at Eridan, seeing him scared made you level headed again.

"*2igh* Tell me all that you know FF. Then leave me and ED alone after that." She nods and explains what happened.

Once she was finished, you grab Eridan and walked out, leaving the rest of them to deal with this.

"Sol! What's wrong?" Eridan asks, worried. You weren't answering him, you were just silent. You spun him around and hug him. He hugs you back and smiles.

"Sol, thank you for rescuing me. He wwas nice to me, evven wwhile sober." He says and you look at him skeptically.

"Gamzee Makara, NIICE whiile...sober?" He nods and you decide to trust his word.

"Can wwe go home? I'm tired and I wwant go sleep with you." He says tiredly, and you giggle, Eridan really calms you down.

"2ure. Let'2 go home..." He grins and you two walk home.

Kankri's P.O.V.

Sollux left us here with theses two.

"9k, s9... Are we killing them?" You ask, you were itching to hurt someone. Karkat snickers and you pull the safety lock off and point it at Feferi.

"Kankri, you can't cull me!" She says backing away from you, she was smart to do that. You smirk and say, while walking towards her,

"See, I can, and I will. Y9u are a fucking nuisance, and y9u caused every9ne here s9me seri9us pain with that fucked up stunt 9f y9urs. I think it would 6e 6est if y9u perish t9day. D9n't make this hard, just accept y9u're fate." You hold the gun to her face, and she freezes.

"Kankri...can't we talk t)(is out...?" She says shakily, and your smirk doesn't leave, and you shake your head.

"N9, n9, n9. See y9u need t9 pay f9r y9ur sins. G99dbye Feferi Peixes. I'll tell Meenah that y9u had a little 'accident' and it sh9uld 6e fine." You say and pull the trigger twice. Pink blood splatters all over you sweater and face, and Karkat calms you down. You didn't even know you were shaking until he hugs you.

"It's over Kan... Stop..." He says and kisses you, you give in and he smiles, tears were running down your face, you actually killed someone... You hear some whistles from the other three people and blush.

"Let's g9." You say and Karkat looks at Gamzee.

"WHAT ARE YOU YOU GOING TO DO NOW GAM?" He asks, and Gamzee shrugs.

"I HoNeStLy DoN't KnOw. ErIdAn WaS My OnLy ReAsOn WhY I'm HeRe. DiD YoU ReAlLy HaVe To MoThErFuCkInG KiLl HeR?" He says, and he looks at her now limp, lifeless body.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. That's all there fucking is to it." You spat out, you never liked her, she was annoying and a just a plain bitch. He nods and asks you all,

"DoEs AnYoNe HaVe SoMe MoNeY So I CaN GeT A BuS RiDe To My HoUse?" You reach in your pocket and hand him a twenty, he takes it and thanks you while running to the bus stop.

"I 5ay we leave. Thi5 place i5 creepy." Mituna says, and you all leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Karkat's P.O.V

You watch your morial and his matesprit, Eridan argue.

Eridan hasn't fully recovered mentally from the whole experience, he doesn't like being touched sexually, he starts to freak out. But you could only think that something happened in that place for him to act like that. He won't tell anyone what happened, all you know is that Gamzee did some real damage to his body, soul, and mind.

"Eridan, you havwe to tell us wvhat he did to you." Cronus was trying yet again to get him to talk. Eridan just shakes his head and covers his eyes.

"No! I don't want to remember it!" He screams, he says that every time someone asks him, he was more likely to talk to Mituna before anyone else.

"Let me try. Come with me Eridan." Mituna brought Eridan into another and glared at us,

"Don't try to come into the room, I'll kill all of you if you do. Thi5 i5 a private matter." He was scary when it came down to Eridan, but that's because of him and Sollux's matesprit. You all nod and he goes into the room with an unwilling Eridan.

Mituna's P.O.V.

You were tired of seeing Eridan like this, he was scared of psychical contact in general.

"Eridan are you okay?" You ask, he was sweating, he was looking everywhere but you're eyes. You grab his hand and he relaxes, it confused you, but you don't plan to ask. If you made it comfortable to talk, then you will do what you can.

He takes a deep breath and starts.

"You see, Gamzee wwas brutal the first couple of wweeks, but after that, he became nice. He..." He starts crying and you hold him, rocking him back and forth.

"Mituna, he's not going to want me after this! I'm so fucking dirty, soiled, I'm not fit for him! What should I do Mituna!?" He cries and you resist the urge to cry with him, he needed you to be strong, you take a deep breath and say slowly,

"You're 5afe here. I highly doubt 5ollux would leave you for 5omething you had no control over. If he doe5, then we'll kick hi5 a55 for you. I got you, no matter what you and 5ollux are going through, you can come to me for anything. And I mean ANYTHING. 5ame with Kan, he feel5 the 5ame way." He sniffles and looks at you with a small smile.

"Thank Mituna. You knoww, you givve good advvice, and I wwill take you up on your offer. Don't go back on your wword noww." He says the last part teasingly, and you giggle.

"Okay, let'5 get back Cro. I mi55 him already." You say, and he looks at you curiously.

"Hm?" You look back at him and he fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"Wwhy are you wwith Cronus? Howw did you come to lovve him?" You ponder on that and snap your fingers,

"Becau5e, don't tell anyone, e5pecially Cronu5, but he had flu5hed feeling5 for me back when we were friend5. I wa5 with Latula at the time, 5o I didn't 5ay anything about it.

Anyway, once Latula broke my heart in a very cruel and fucked up way, 5ollux a5ked me did I want another mate5prit, and I wa5... Hoping he wa5 talking about Cro, and when he 5aid it wa5, I jumped for Joy. I know it 5eem5 cliché, but I really mi55ed the friend I had back then.

I accepted it, it took 5ome time to get u5ed to Cro'5 way5, but believe me, I am truly flu5hed for him." You told your story, he sits there attentively listening to you. You smile, he was easier to deal with than Cronus, he sighs and looks at you with hopeful eyes.

"I think I'm ready to tell Sol. Thanks Mituna." He says and walks out. You decide to take a nap and find out what happens later, that's what Kankri and Cronus is there for. They'll keep the two in check. You think about them as you drift to sleep.

{Time skip- 3 hours later}

You wake up to the sound of a vase being thrown. You run out the room to see Sollux and Eridan arguing, nobody seems to able to do anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK I5 GOING ON HERE?!" You scream and everyone stops what there doing. Eridan looks at you with tears streaming down his face, purple blood flowing down his chin, it looked like Sollux threw the vase at him. Sollux's powers were going haywire, he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

 **"He... He fuckiing let Gamzee do whatever he wanted with him! How can II not be angry?! He wouldn't even let ME touch hiim, and he had no fuckiing problem lettiing Gam do iit! He MY mate2priit, not Gam'2! II refu2e two beliieve thii2!"** He screamed and you sneer and shake with anger.

You see Eridan shaking, and you let your emotions show.

" **5ollux Captor! You do NOT yell at your mate5prit like that! He didn't let him, he fought until he couldn't fight no more! You're acting like a 5elfish, 5elf ab5orbed bitch! You ever think the rea5on he's not letting you touch him is becau5e he'5 getting nightmare5 from tho5e long month5?! DID YOU?! DID YOU EVER A5K WHY HE FELT THAT WAY?!"** You couldn't less if you were screaming at your dancestor, he didn't try to help his matesprit, now he had to face your wrath.

He looks at you slightly scared and Eridan had stopped crying, he was smiling, you understand how he feels. When your memories came back, all you experienced was nightmares of the incident, they plagued you. He was happy that you were defending him, you told him that you were be there for him, and you were making good on your promise.

"II...II... II diidn't mean two! He 2houldn't do that two me!" He tries to justify himself, but you cut him off.

 **"He 5houldn't do that to you?! How about you be fucking nicer to him?! He went at least a fucking half a year in that hellhole with Gamzee! He 5uffer5 for it 5till, I know it been at lea5t 3 month5 5ince then, but people don't heal fast! Look how long it took me to completely heal, Eridan's is emotionally trauma!"**

You take a deep breath in and say in a low tone, that promised pain,

 **"You better treat him better! 5o help me I will make good on my title as the Heir of Doom! 5tarting with you!"** You had a sneer on you face and you see his powers calm down, which meant he was thinking properly.

"2hiit. II'm 2o 2orry ED. II diidn't mean two, II ju2t wanted you back... II'M 2ORRY!" He screams with tears coming down, the pressure was bad on him, he couldn't control himself, his bipolar disorder was coming out.

You see Eridan start screaming something.

Sollux's P.O.V.

"But I'm broken! They did horrible things to me, and I'll nevver be fixed! Wwhy wwould you evven wwant me?!" You heard Eridan scream, purple tears falling down his face.

Karkat looks between you and Eridan, and looks hesitant to get between you two.

"Becau2e, you were never broken iin the fiir2t place. II'll always want you. You're my mate2priit. And II'll 2how you that you're not broken and you don't need fixing." You say strongly walking towards him, cradling him in you chest, and smoldering him with affection.

"II'm really 2orry how II acted. Forgiive me?" You ask and he looks up you timidly,

"Promise you wwon't evver leavve?" He asks and you nod, he kisses you and you feel a sting in your back.

"The fuck?" He smiles and you put a hand back there and you see yellow blood.

"Diid you do thii2?" You ask, he looks so innocent right now, but you know he can play dirty if he feels like it.

He grabs your collar and glares at you,

"That, was for accusing me of being a slut to Gam. And this is for.." He kisses you and pulls away.

"This is for coming to the recuse, even if you acted like an ass." He chuckles and you hear one of them clear their throat.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE WITH THIS, CAN WE GO TO THE BEACH PLEASE? IT'S TOO HOT OUT HERE." Karkat explains and you two shrug. You weren't getting in the water though, you don't know how to swim, even if Eridan has been trying to teach you.

You would always have a fear of the water, and that was that.

You two get your swim gear and he smirks.

"You ready for the sea Sol?" He knew of your fear, and even though you hated it, you would pull through for Eridan.

"LET'S G9 Y9U ASSH9LES!" Kankri screams, and you two laugh and run out the door with smiles on your face.

Even through you went through thick and thin, you two still are flushed for each other, and nothing will ever change that.

Same for Cronus and Mituna, the two of them may have went through more than you two, but they've stayed together through it all.

Kankri and Karkat are a different story, they were always shunned because of their supposed 'mutant " blood, Gamzee never cared for it, but once he was sober he did.

You sigh and look at the sky, remembering your best friend, Aradia, she unfortunately never made it alive from the game. Or she went to another timeline, but you smile and whisper,

"II hope you're iin a better place now AA. II really do."

"Hurry up Sollux!" Cronus yells and you hurry to catch up with them.

"Coming!"

Yep, life was hard, but you would pull through with your makeshift family.

The End.


End file.
